Triangles
by jaydiebelladonna
Summary: Jaelynn never thought that accepting a drink from a gorgeous mystery man would lead her into so much temptation. Throw another man in the mix and you have such intensity! How many hearts will be broken or somehow can something amazing come from all of this? Rated M for plenty of smut-tastic fun in upcoming chapters. I only own the characters of Jaelynn and Rylee.
1. Chapter 1

"Jaelynn, you can at least try and look like you are having a good time."

I looked over at my best friend, Rylee, and sighed. I knew that she was doing the best that she could by getting me out of the house but frankly, I would much rather be at home with my nose in a book.

"Rylee, I am trying to have a good time but it is hot as hell in here and I really don't care for this song. "

"Well, instead of just standing here all awkward and shit, why don't we grab a cod beer and have a seat?"

"I have cold beer and seats at home. Why do I have to do that here?"

"Jae, seriously. I am trying to prevent you from becoming a 24 year old hermit. Now come on and let's have some fun." Before I could protest again, Rylee grabbed my arm and was dragging me over to the bar. She managed to find a couple of seats and we quickly took them. "Two Coronas, please?" Rylee called out to the bartender who acknowledged her request and placed two ice cold Corona beers in front of Rylee and I.

"Now what if I wanted a Sam Adams?" I said slowly drinking my beer.

"God, you are such a sarcastic bitch sometimes, Jae." Rylee laughed as she tossed some money down on the counter.

"Yeah, I know. That's why you love me." I smiled.

"Yeah I guess," Rylee said. "maybe after a couple of beers you will loosen up and we can have a good time."

"If you want me to have that good of a time, you are gonna have to up the alcohol content on these drinks." I said continuing to sip my beer.

"Girl, I am starting to wonder if you are a lost cause," Rylee shook her head "I'm gonna head to the ladies room, when I get back, we are going to get dancing."

"Only if a decent song is playing." I said

"I will also go talk to the DJ and make sure he plays some Rihanna. She always gets you dancing." Rylee took off to the ladies room leaving me at the bar in the packed and hot club. I scanned the place looking around at all of the people having a good time. I could see a few more people at the front door coming in and some the of people already inside started to cheer loudly. Must be someone important, I thought as I downed the last of my Corona. I was still thirsty.

"Hey! Hey Bartender! Hey! God dammit." either she couldn't hear me or she was ignoring me. "Hey! Bartender!" still nothing. I gave up and continued to sit and people watch as I waited for Rylee to return. While I was waiting for her, I noticed that some guy had came over and sat down at Rylee's seat. I knew that it didn't have her name on it, but it was still annoying that this guy had just sat down and didn't even ask if the seat was taken.

"Hey," I tapped the guy on the shoulder. "my friend was sitting there,"

The guy turned to face me and damn it I know that it is a cliché but I swear I heard birds sing and I felt butterflies in my stomach. This guy was gorgeous. His blue/green eyes are the first thing that I noticed. He kind of had a baby face but it was chiseled. I usually am never at a loss for words, but damn it, this time I was.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have asked. I can move." the guy said

"No!" I said a little too quickly for my liking. "I mean, it's not like her name is on the seat or anything. Feel free to sit here."

The guy nodded "Cool. You, uh, want a refill on your drink?"

"Are you offering to buy me a drink?"

"Maybe."

I smirked and thought it over. I was still thirsty and I couldn't get the oblivious bartender's attention. Maybe mystery man could. "Okay, sure. You can buy me a drink. I'll take a Sam Adams. Boston Lager."

"You got it." Mystery Guy waved quickly and of course, the bartender looked right at his direction. "I'll take a Bud Light and the lovely lady over here will take a Sam Adams, lager." I put my head down and smiled. Mystery Guy passed me my drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Now am I allowed to know the name of the guy that bought me this drink?"

"Only if I am allowed to know the name of the lady that I just bought a drink for."

I laughed "I see how it is," I paused to take a drink of my beer. "My name is Jaelynn."

"Jaelynn. That is a very beautiful name for a very beautiful lady."

"You need to stop," I said again, aware that I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I cleared my throat and tried to focus "So, you know my name. What's yours?"

"Fair is fair. My name is Cody. Not has fancy as yours."

"I happen to like your name. It's easy to spell. Mine gets butchered so damn much."

Cody laughed "Yeah, at least I got that going for me." He took a sip of her beer before he continued. "So, what are you up to this evening?"

"My friend dragged me out of the house. She said that I needed to get out and have some fun."

"And how is that going?"

"Well, I am having fun now." I said coyly. Yes, I was flirting. I blame the Sam Adams.

"Would that have anything to do with you talking to me?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh, it's like that?"

"Yeah, it sure is. Now, what are you doing here tonight? Waiting for your girlfriend to get out of the restroom?"

"Not even close, Jaelynn. As a matter of fact, I just got out of work. I came here to unwind a bit before I head home."

"And how are you doing with that?"

"Much better all of a sudden."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?"

"Maybe...maybe not." Cody laughed. "See what I did there?"

I smiled. Cute and sarcastic. I liked that. "Yeah, I see what you did Two points for you."

"Alright! I got a couple of points. Just 98 more to go,"

"Give or take a few,"

"You're funny, Jaelynn." Cody said giving me a smile. God, even his smile was amazing. His teeth were so straight and white. He really looked like he could be some sort of model. Maybe that's what his work was. If that was the case, I probably should just give up while I was ahead. If Cody was a model, I had no chance in hell. "But I got a feeling your friend might be coming back from wherever she went, and I don't want her to get upset."

"Oh, you are leaving?" I asked. I cringed internally as I heard the sadness in my voice.

"Yeah but don't worry. I will be around here. See you around, Jaelynn." Cody got up and winked at me before he headed off to the other end of the club. As soon as he left, I could see Rylee standing about five seats away with her hands on her hips and a look on her face. Damn it, I was busted.

**A/N I love comments and reviews...I think you should leave me one. I would really love you for it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to AmbroseFan for your comment! I really appreciate it!**

"Hey Rylee, have fun?" I asked trying to avoid the obvious subject that I knew was about to come up.

"I went to the restroom...I had a blast." Rylee deadpanned "Now, let's talk about all the excitement that I missed while I was gone."

"What excitement? I was just talking to someone."

"Jae, that was not just someone! You really have no clue who you were just talking and flirting with, do you?"

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Girl, you were talking to Cody Rhodes!"

"And this is important how?"

"You don't know who Cody Rhodes is?"

"What is he, the August coverboy for GQ magazine?"

"No, but he could be. Girl, Cody Rhodes is a professional wrestler for the WWE."

"No way? He looks more like a model than a wrestler."

"Things have changed since you last watched wrestling, Jae. Not everyone is huge and muscular. Some of the guys have builds just like Cody. I am proud of you, girl."

"Why?"

"You were so flirting with him and he was flirting back."

"We were talking. He bought me a beer. Nothing serious."

"You can't fool me, Jae. It looked pretty serious."

I knew Rylee was right, even I sensed that things were picking up just from the brief conversation that I had with Cody. At least from talking to Rylee, I didn't have to worry about Cody being a model. He was a professional wrestler. Maybe I had to give Rylee some credit and go back to watching wrestling if all of the guys looked like Cody. "I don't know why you are getting all excited and proud of me, I will probably never talk to that Cody guy again."

Rylee looked over at the other end of the club where Cody had headed earlier. "Well, look who I spy with my little eye. A certain hottie wrestler that just so happens to be still looking at you."

"You are so full of shit, Rylee." I said. Secretly, I hoped she was not.

"Come on," Rylee said grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the other side of the club "we are gonna get you hooked up."

"Wait-no! Damn, it Rylee!" It was too late, she was leading to closer and closer to where Cody was standing with his friends, other wrestlers, I guessed. "Rylee, please stop!" I pleaded again. Thankfully she stopped before we reached the group of guys

"What, Jae?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because for the first time in a while you actually seem happy. There was something about Cody that made you happy and I think that you should pursue it."

"Pursue it? Rylee, I can't do that! I am way out of his league."

"Jae, you really to wipe down whatever mirror you look in. Girl, you are beautiful."

"I need to lose like 100 pounds and then I will be beautiful."

"Jae, enough of that weight loss garbage. You have already lost 20 pounds. You look great. And besides, last time I checked, most guys would prefer a curvy lady than a rail thin stick."

"Yeah well-"

"And another point, if Cody was not interested in you because of your weight, I am pretty sure he would not have bought you a drink and talked to you afterwards."

"I just don't understand why he would even want to talk to me. Couldn't he date one of the female wrestlers that he works with?"

"Little known fact, Jae, a lot of the wrestlers couldn't be caught dead dating a coworker like that. And again, if that was the case, I don't think that he would be staring at you right now."

"Rylee,"

"No seriously, look."

"God, damn it," I muttered under my breath as I casually tried to look over at Cody's direction. Sure enough, I caught him looking right at me. Our eyes connected for a second and we both turned away quickly.

"Told ya so." Rylee laughed

"Hush." I hissed. "What do I do now? He's still talking to his friends. I don't want to intrude."

"Jae, I'm pretty sure that Cody and his friends are doing the same thing that we are. He's probably being told by his friends to go over and talk to you."

"So, let's wait for him to do that," I tried to walk back over to the bar.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rylee grabbed my arm and prevented me from running away.

"Damn you...damn you so much right now."

"You might be mad at me now, but once this works out for both of you, you will be thanking me for years to come."

"Or if it fails miserably, I will be talking mad shit about you for years to come...either one." I said in my usual sarcastic tone.

Rylee smiled at me "He's looking at you again, go over there and talk to him."

"You aren't gonna stop until I go over there, huh?"

"Ah, you finally got it figured out. Bravo." Rylee clapped

"Bitch." I muttered. "How do I look?"

"Great. Go get your man."

"He is not my man!"

"Not yet," I wanted to say something but I knew that for once I would not win this argument with Rylee. I took a deep breath and walked over to where Cody was standing, drinking another beer and talking to his friends. As I got closer, my eyes locked onto his again. Cody started to smile once he realized that I was coming over to talk to him. There was no going back now.

**A/N: Do you think Rylee is correct in thinking that Cody likes Jaelynn? Will Jaelynn be brave and confident and talk to Cody? Find out next chapter! Remember, favorite, comment and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you again for your review, AmbroseFan. You are awesome and I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far!**

I made my way over to the section where Cody and his friends were standing around drinking and talking. As soon as I got closer to them, whatever conversation silenced and they group stopped and started to look at me. I felt uncomfortable with all of those eyes on me but they weren't laughing. They were smiling and nodding in approval. I guess they liked what they saw That put a little more confidence in my step. I stood up a little straighter as I walked over to Cody who greeted me with that gorgeous straight, white smile. In this light, I could see that his eyes were more blue than green and it also had dimples when he smiled. Ugh! Could this guy get anymore amazingly hot?

"Well hello there, Jaelynn." Cody said with a smile.

"Oh, you remember my name." I laughed

"Why wouldn't I? It's only been about 10 minutes since we talked last."

"Yeah that is true. But, uh you are busy so I will just-"

"Whoa...no you don't. I'm not busy. I can talk to these guys anytime. Right now, I want to talk to you."

"You do?"

"I sure do. Come on," Cody took my hand and started to lead me away from his group of friends. I quickly turned to look for Rylee. She was smiling and giving me a thumbs up. Cody and I navigated through the crowd of people until we found a somewhat quiet corner of the club. There was a bar there as well that was not as crowded. We sat down at the last two seats. "Would you like something to drink again? Sam Adams?"

"Sounds good to me." Cody motioned towards the bartender and ordered our drinks. Once they arrived, Cody slid mine over to me. "thanks."

"Of course," Cody took a sip of his beer "Sorry that I left so quickly. I really didn't want your friend to get mad that I was sitting in her spot."

"It was no big deal. Once she got back, we didn't even sit down."

"So I could have stayed then?"

"Yup."

"Eh, it doesn't matter. You came over to me."

"That I did."

"I didn't think that you would, to be honest."

"Why is that?"

"I dunno. We just met. You know nothing about me other than my name. Maybe you had me pegged as a creep."

"Never that." I said "Besides I came over here so we could talk a little more. So I can know more about you other than your name."

"Funny, my friends were telling me that I should go back over to you and talk to you again." Cody admitted.

"Seriously? My friend, Rylee said the same thing."

"We have some smart friends."

"Eh, Rylee has her moments." I laughed. "So, what would you like to know about me?"

"Whatever you would like to tell me. I am all ears." Cody said gazing at me, ready to hear what I had to say.

I cleared my throat and tried to get a grip. Jeez! All he had to do was flash that amazing smile and I was turning into a puddle of nerves and giggles. "Well, I'm 27. I'm originally from Georgia. Rylee and I moved here to Florida a few years ago to get away from things. Um, I'm taking classes online in order to get my nursing degree. I currently work in a doctor's office as a secretary. Your turn."

"Okay then. I'm Cody Rhodes, I'm 29. I am also from Georgia, Marietta to be exact. I am a pro wrestler with the WWE. That is the reason why I moved here. I was training heavily in Florida so I just decided to move here."

"A wrestler, huh? I used to watch wrestling. Rylee's been trying to get me back into watching it but she has failed."

"Well now you have a pretty decent reason to watch again, huh?"

_Wasn't that the truth?_ "Yeah, it seems so. How long have you been wrestling?"

"Eight years."

"Wow, started wrestling at 21?"

"Yup. I was destined to do that. My father was a wrestler and my half-brother wrestles as well."

"Whose your brother?"

"Goldust."

"Seriously?! He used to be one of my favorites."

"Yeah, that crazy ass man is my brother."

"I wouldn't say he was crazy. He was just different. And it worked for him." I laughed.

"You could say that again." Cody paused to take a drink of his beer. I sensed that he wanted to say something to me but it seemed like he was hesitating. He was looking at me intensely. Usually if a guy was looking at me like this, I would feel uncomfortable and threaten to throat punch him. But when it came to Cody looking at me, I loved it.

"You seem like you want to say or ask me something." I said boldly, catching Cody off guard.

"Oh! Sorry for staring. It's just..your eyes. Seeing them in this light. They are amazing. Are they contacts?"

I felt my cheeks warm again. He was giving me a complement. "I can't tell you how often I get asked about my eye color. I managed to get the violet eye gene somehow."

"Do either of your parents have violet eyes. If you don't mind me asking."

"No, but my grandmother on my father's side has violet eyes. So I guess it skipped him and went to me."

"Lucky for you. They suit you so well."

"Thanks," I smiled again noticing the warmth from my cheeks. "Your eye color is very nice as well. So bright."

"You like my blue eyes?"

"I do." I realized what I said and grew slightly embarrassed. I put my head down.

"Don't hang your head, if you do I can't see your beautiful face."

I instantly raised my head and my violet eyes met Cody's blue eyes. I truly hoped that was Cody was saying was a true and genuine. I didn't get the sense that Cody was a player type or anything and more often than not, my instincts were right.

"You really know how to say the right things to make a girl smile, huh?"

"I'm not saying just anythings to just any girl. There is something different about you, Jaelynn. You aren't like anyone else that I have met. I can't but my finger on what it is but whatever it is, I like it."

"There must be something different about you as well...I usually don't talk to guys like this at all."

"Tonight must be my lucky night." Cody smiled as he placed his hand on top of mine. As soon as he touched me, my heart did flip flops. I hadn't felt these feeling in a very long time.

"But what happens after tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as a wrestler, I would imagine that you are on the road a lot and usually not home-" I stopped my thought abruptly.

"Oh, I know what you are saying. Well, let me put your mind at ease, Jaelynn. Yes, you do have a point, I am on the road quite a bit, however I do get some time off and whenever I get that time off, I always come back here. So if you are worried about not seeing me again, don't be. I really don't plan on leaving this club and never seeing or talking to you again. As I said, there is something about you that I really like. Something that I want to explore further."

Did I just hear him correctly? Cody made it seem like he wanted to see me again.

"Are you saying that you might want to go out on a date or something?"

"Is that what you think I am saying?"

"Yeah," I said cautiously. Well, I just put all my damn cards out on the table. Time to brace myself for embarrassment and failure.

"Beautiful and smart, damn." Cody grinned. "Yes, Jaelynn, you are correct. I would love to take you out on a date"

"I would really like that."

"Excellent. I hoped that's what you would say." Cody pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. He then slid in over to me. "Here, put your number in. That way I can text you and call you when I am on the road." I took Cody's phone and proceeded to enter my name and number into it. I saved the info and passed it right back.

"There you go." I said

Cody looked at the entry that I put into his phone. "Jaelynn Sorenson. Great name."

"You need to stop," I said.

"You really aren't used to getting complements, are you?" Cody asked.

"What gave it away?"

"Well, so far every time I have said some sort of complement to you, you either put your head down, look away or tell me to stop."

"You should be a psychologist." I laughed. "But seriously, you are right, I'm not really used to complements about me looks. My intelligence, maybe but looks? Nope."

"Well, let me tell you this," Cody took my hand into his and gazed into my eyes. "I'm going to need you to get used to hearing and accepting complements. You are going to be getting a lot of them from me." Cody then placed a soft kiss on my hand. I thought I was going to pass out.

"I'm very glad that you sat in my friends' seat, Cody."

"As am I." Cody glanced at his watch and sighed "Damn,"

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, if I want to get anything resembling sleep before I have to be up and off to the gym before work, I'm gonna have to leave."

As soon as he said that, I felt such sadness. I didn't want this night to end at all. I wanted to sit here and look in Cody's eyes all night and listen to him tell me how pretty he found me.

"I understand." I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. By the look on Cody's face, I had failed.

"I don't want you to be sad about this, Jaelynn. This is not going to be the last time that we see each other, I promise."

"I believe you."

"Good. Now, I am going to be busy for the next couple of days. I will text or call when I can. But after those two days, just know that I am going to call you and we are going to plan our first date."

"Oh yeah?"

"That is, if you are interested."

"I am very interested, Cody."

"Okay then, we have a plan set." Cody stood up from the table and walked over to where I was sitting. I stood up to meet him. We stood so close that I could smell his cologne. I couldn't figure out what it was but it smelled amazing. All I wanted to do at that moment was give Cody a hug...and never let go. "I will text you sometime in the afternoon, after I am done with the gym, if that is OK."

"Yeah, I might still be at work but when I get off I will answer you."

"Of course,"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye...for now."

"Exactly, just for now. You will see me again-" Cody hesitated for a second. He moved closer to me and wrapped me in his long, toned arms for a hug. I instinctively placed my head on Cody's strong shoulders and enjoyed the feeling of him hugging me and the seductive smell of his cologne. I did not want this moment to end at all. I looked up and saw that Cody was looking right at me. "I know, I don't want this moment to end either, Jaelynn."

"I have to let you go, don't I?"

"For now...just for now. Just two more days and I will be back here." I nodded and let go of Cody. "I will text you later."

"I can't wait." Cody gave me another dimpled smile and wink before headed back to where his friends were standing and talking. As I watched Cody walk away, I noticed that some of his cologne was lingering on my top. I casually smelled it and a smile grew onto my face. And to think, I didn't want to come out at all tonight.

**A/N: Seems like there are some sparks flying between Jaelynn and Cody. What is going to happen when Cody comes back from his break from work? Stay tuned for more :) Remember, review and comment. It makes this author so very happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AmbroseFan, once again, thanks for the review! You are turning out to be my #1 fan of this story~ :)**

Once I was out of my trance from hugging Cody, I walked back over to where Rylee was waiting for me. I could tell by the look of her face that she wanted to know all of the details.

"Look at you, just smiling and grinning. Things must have went well for you and Cody." Rylee said

"Perhaps,"

"Oh no, don't you try and act all coy with me. If things didn't go well, you would have been back over to me. You guys were gone for a while."

"Oh fine. It was amazing. Cody is a really great guy."

"So did he tell you that he was a wrestler?"

"He sure did. I even found out that his half-brother was one of my favorites back in the day."

"So what else?"

"Nothing really. We talked a little bit and he told me that he had to work for a couple of days but once he is done with that, he is going to come back here and we are going to go on a date."

The look on Rylee's face was priceless "Wait. You're going on a date with Cody Rhodes?!"

"Yeah, he is going to call me and we are going to plan it all out for when he comes back."

"Damn, girl! You move pretty fast."

"How am I moving fast? I'm not sleeping with me. I am just going on a date with him. No big deal." Even I knew that was a damn lie.

"Jae, you can't fool me. You really like Cody and it seems like he feels the same way. This might be the start of something really good for you."

"What? You think that Cody and I are going to get serious?"

"I think so. You two would make a very cute couple...I'm jealous."

"Maybe I can hook you up with one of his friends?"

"Unless he can figure out a way for me to date Triple H,"

"You are never gonna let that crush go, are ya?"

"Nope. Now instead of making me feel all strange for liking Triple H, let's get on out of here. I'm getting bored."

"Oh, so you have played matchmaker and now you are tired."

"Yup, pretty much." I wanted to say a smart comment to Rylee but I couldn't. Thanks to her, I was going to go on my first date in years...wait, my first date in years?! Oh shit!

I glanced up at the clock on the wall at the doctor's office that I worked. 3:00. Power Hour time. All I had to do was last 60 more minutes and then I could go home and relax. It's not that I didn't like my job at the office. Being a secretary was pretty fun. The patients were overall nice and the company that I worked for was willing to work with me if I needed time off to do my online studies, so it was all good. I was just really eager to get home and watch wrestling tonight, and yes it was because I wanted to see if Cody was going to be on.

At that exact moment, my cellphone started to buzz. I made sure that no one was approaching the desk before I quickly grabbed my phone and checked to see who had messaged me. If I weren't at work, I think I would have probably shrieked out in happiness.

~~ Hey There. It's Cody. How RU doing?

~~~Hey Cody. I'm doing good. Just waiting 4 work to end. How RU?

~~I'm doing good. A little sore. I think I overdid it at the gym :( I'm backstage at work now going over things.

~~~Well I hope that you didn't hurt yourself at the gym. Oh, I don't want to make you nervous but I am going to be watching wrestling tonight.

~~Really? Well I better be on my A game tonight.

~~~Yeah. U don't wanna disappoint me, now do you?

~~Never that, Jaelynn. I'm going to dedicate my match tonight just for you.

~~~Awww. You are so sweet. :) I wish you nothing but good luck!

~~I don't need good luck. You are going to be watching, that's all the motivation that I need.

~~~ :) :)

~~Will you be awake after wrestling goes off the air?"

~~~Depends. What time is that?

~~Usually ¼ after 11.

~~~Hmm. I dunno. I can try. Why do you ask?

~~I might want to talk to someone after work. Someone that has these really beautiful violet eyes and has really shiny black hair. You know who I am talking about? ;)

~~~I just might. I will try to stay awake so I can talk to you.

~~Great! Maybe we can come up with something for our date.

~~~Sounds perfect.

~~Great. Well I G2G and do somethings for work. I will call you later and keep a close eye on me during my entrance.

~~~Why is that?

~~I don't want to spoil it. Trust me.

~~~OK. I trust you. I will be watching and I will TTYL

~~ XO Jaelynn. TTYL

~~~XO Cody

I put the phone down and realized that I was smiling for the entire time that I was texting Cody. Maybe Rylee was right. There were some serious sparks flying between us, and we hadn't even gone on a date yet! I couldn't help but imagine what sparks could start after our date if it went well. I then realized that I was still at work and that I should probably put my train of thought on ice before I got in trouble. I would continue this thought once I was at home. Just a few more hours and then I could see Cody on TV. I could not wait.

A/N: Yes, another shorter chapter, I apologize but things are really starting to heat up between Jaelynn and Cody. And it is just going to get hotter and hotter. Stay tuned! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, TY to AmbroseFan for your review. I appreciate it so much!**

Yeah, that lovely plan of getting out of the office at 4:00, it didn't happen. The night receptionist had to leave early, so me being the model employee agreed to stay a few hours to close up. Outside, I was smiling and happy to help but inside I was furious. I didn't want to miss wrestling. I wasn't sure if Cody was going to be the opening match or what. Lucky for me, we were able to get out of the office at 7:00. Thanks to my lead foot, me and my Mazda were at home in record time, and with no speeding ticket! I pulled into the driveway and noticed that Rylee was home as well. I already knew that she had let herself into my part of the duplex so I was not surprised when I smelled pizza cooking in the oven.

"Girl, I was getting worried about you! I thought you were supposed to get off work at 4."

"Hi, Rylee. Nice to see you too." I said cutting my eyes at Rylee who returned my comment with a middle finger up in the air.

"Hi, Jae. How was work?"

"Fine...aside from the fact that Mary had to leave early...that's why I am getting home so late."

"Ugh, it's always her. When are they going to let her go?"

"They won't. They don't want to train anyone else and she had been there for so long, she practically gets whatever she wants." I tossed my car keys into the basket on the table near the front door and headed into the kitchen to join Rylee. "You know, you could just ordered pizza. It's much easier."

"Eh, the cute pizza guy isn't working tonight so we are having frozen pizza tonight while we watch wrestling." Rylee opened the oven to check on the pizza. "I also got us some beers to wash it all down with."

"Someone went all out tonight." I laughed

"Well yeah, this is the first time in years that we are watching wrestling together again...and to think, all it took was me taking you to a bar and for you to flirt with a wrestler...a certain wrestler that has a match tonight."

"Yeah, I know. He texted me at work and he told me."

"Well, excuse me, Miss Rhodes." Rylee laughed

"No, don't you even call me that. It's not like that." As soon as I finished my sentence, I could feel the look that Rylee was giving me. That look that said that you and I both know that what I said was a load of crap.

"Jae, when are you gonna realize that Cody likes you a lot?"

"I don't know...I'm just not used to getting attention like this from a guy. This is more your area."

"Girl, it used to be both of our areas...you just let your breakup with Jeremy get in the way."

I cringed at the sound of my ex-boyfriends name. Ugh, Jeremy Ross. The guy that put me on an emotional roller coaster. Everything was okay at first but then...oh then. He turned into a completely different person. I shook the thought out of my head quickly.

"Don't talk about him, please." I pleaded

"I'm sorry, Jae. But it's the truth. All because of his abuse, he damaged the social butterfly that used to go out and party with me and attract all of the people. And for what, because you gain a few little pounds? What an asshole!"

"Rylee, I know that you are trying to help, but bringing up all those memories isn't going to help me. I don't want to talk or think about what he did or said to me. I am trying so hard to overcome all of that."

"Well, you talking to Cody is going to help. You just gotta remember. Not all guys are like Jeremy. Cody seems to genuinely like you. I say give it a shot."

"I already am, remember we are going on a date when he gets his break."

"Well, try not to clam up when you are on the date, I won't be there to help you."

"Hinder. The word you are looking for is hinder." I smirked.

"Bitch." Rylee tossed a paper towel at my head.

At 7:59, Rylee and I were sitting in my living room, with a sliced up pizza and a couple of cold beers sitting on my coffee table. My HD TV was tuned to USA and we were waiting impatiently for NCIS to end. As soon as the credits started to roll, Rylee squealed.

"Squealing? Really?" I asked as I took a slice of pizza.

"Forgive me for being excited. I finally have someone to watch wrestling with again."

"You do know that the only reason I am watching this is because Cody is going to be on...and the fact that he is a wrestler."

"I know that...I still get someone to watch it with me."

"Yeah that's true." Rylee and I grew silent as we started to watch Monday Night Raw. It was definitely different from what I was used to back in the day but still entertaining. After the opening match, I was asking Rylee who was who and why were they feuding and getting back into wrestling as if no time had passed since we had last watched it together. I was pleasantly surprised to see that like Rylee had said, a lot of the wrestlers now were built like Cody and not overly muscular. I did really like that fact. As if on cue, the splash screen showed and there he was, Cody Rhodes up next in his match.

"Ooh, he's up next, Jae!" Rylee squealed again.

"I know, I know." I tried to hold in my smile but I just couldn't.

"Text him."

"What? No way, he's trying to focus."

"Girl, he is probably still in his dressing room for a few more minutes. Text him, really quick. Wish him good luck."

I didn't want to bother him while he was at work but then again, I figured that he wouldn't mind getting a little extra good luck from me. I grabbed my phone and went to Cody's number. I quickly typed a Good Luck and a smiley face and hit send.

"There I did it. I doubt that he will answer me tho." I said as I tossed my phone on the side of the couch. Right when it landed, it started to buzz. I looked at the screen and read the message. A huge smile instantly appeared on my face:

_Thanks Jaelynn. My match is dedicated just for you. Keep an eye on my entrance. XOXO_

"And what were you saying about not getting a response?" Rylee laughed.

"Shush! I think Cody's match is next." After a guy named Dolph Ziggler entered the ring, the camera panned back to the entrance ramp. A different song was playing...something called Smoke and Mirrors. After a few more seconds, out came Cody; wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue wrestling trunks, knee pads and dark blue wrestling boots. I was instantly in awe of his body. Cody had such a tight, lean and muscular body covered up under the clothes he was wearing when I met him. He had a cocky grin on his face that showed off his perfect smile and amazing dimples. I kept looking at Cody as he taunted the fans. Before he climbed into the ring, Cody looked directly into the camera, flashed a quick, dimpled smile and winked. That was it. That's what he told me to keep an eye on. He had smiled and winked just for me. My heart fluttered and a goofy grin appeared on my face. I looked at Rylee, expecting her to make some sort of comment, but she didn't. She simply smiled and enjoyed seeing her friend so happy for a change. Cody got into the ring and the match started shortly after. I found myself cheering loudly whenever Cody got a move set off and booing and cussing out the Dolph Ziggler guy when he hurt Cody. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm 27. I know all about how wrestling plays out, but I also know that most of those moves do hurt to some extent. I gasped loudly when Dolph hit a perfect dropkick and knocked Cody onto the outside.

"Come on, Cody! Get up!" I yelled to the TV

"Look at you getting all into it," Rylee laughed. I cut her a look and then turned my attention back to the TV in time to see Dolph slam Cody into the steel steps. I gasped again. "Don't worry...most of that sound came from Cody's hands hitting the steps." I breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that Cody's face hadn't been injured. I watched on intensely as Cody started to gain the upper hand, much to the chagrin of the crowd. I didn't care, I was cheering loudly for Cody to win. He had to win this match, after all, it was dedicated to me! Almost at that exact moment, Cody hit some sort of spinning neck breaker and got the pinfall victory over Dolph Ziggler. I instantly hopped up from the couch and started clapping and cheering loudly that Cody had won the match. I watched the screen and saw that Cody was smiling into the camera and he flashed a quick wink. Another wink and smile just for me. I felt my cheek grow warm again, Cody had me feeling all warm and fuzzy and he wasn't even present!

After the match, I was pretty exhausted from cheering and screaming. All I wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Rylee, I am tired."

"Can't imagine why. I'm surprised that you still have a voice."

"Hush. So I got into his match, is that so wrong?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm glad that you got into it. Now, the question is, are you going to watch more wrestling even if Cody isn't on or no?"

"Well not tonight. I'm calling it a night. Make sure you lock up when you leave,"

"Of course. Have a good night...and have some sweet Cody dreams."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my phone and then headed upstairs to my bedroom. I removed my work clothes and slipped into a black cami and shorts to sleep in. I climbed into my bed and started to get comfortable. My cellphone then started to buzz. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

~~_I hope that you enjoyed that smile and wink that I gave you. I also hope you loved my match. It was all for you. I will call you tomorrow night so we can discuss our date. XOXO Cody._

There was no way that the smile that was grown on my face was going to leave. I fell asleep smiling with Cody Rhodes on my mind.

**A/N: Stay tuned readers...Jaelynn and Cody will be going on their first date soon! I hope you are enjoying this story! Please comment and review. I appreciate it and if you are a writer on here, I will follow you as well! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the comments everyone!**

I think the fact that I knew Cody would be calling me tonight helped me speed through my shift at work. I never knew an eight hour shift could go so fast. And lucky for me, Mary showed up and was able to finish her shift so I didn't have to work any extra hours.

I was currently at home relaxing in my living room watching one of my favorite TV shows, Chopped. I didn't feel like cooking much today so a salad and a Mountain Dew was going to be my dinner. I was enjoying the silence because Rylee was working a night shift at her job so I didn't have to worry about her popping over and causing her usual brand of craziness and trouble. I was just about to find out who was going to be eliminated on Chopped when my cell phone rang. My heart leaped into my throat. I knew exactly who was calling me. I was so nervous but I reached over and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Ah, so nice to hear your voice, Jaelynn." Cody said. "How have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Eh, okay. Finished all of my matches for Main Event and Smackdown. They went well, overall."

"Did you win both matches?"

"Well, I don't want to spoil for you."

"Just tell me,"

"So demanding," Cody laughed. "I won the match on Smackdown but not Main Event."

"And you won the match on Raw, so two out of three isn't bad."

"Exactly. How was your day at work? Sorry I couldn't text you at all."

"No need to apologize. We were pretty busy so I wouldn't have been able to answer anyways."

"Okay, is Rylee there?"

"Nope, she's working a night shift so its just me, some food and Chopped keeping me company."

"Well, pause the show because we need to plan this date."

"Oh, we are still going on this date?" I laughed

"You and your sarcasm, Jaelynn. It makes me smile. Of course we are still going on this date." Cody laughed "Do you have any ideas?"

"All I know is that I just want the date to be simple."

"Well, there goes my idea for taking you to Hawaii."

"Say what?" I said shocked

"Kidding, Jaelynn, kidding." Cody laughed. "So, a simple date. What kind of food do you like?"

"Italian is one of my favorites. I also like BBQ but I don't think that would be ideal for a date...all the sauce and whatnot."

"I dunno, it could be fun to see you with barbecque sauce all over your face." Cody said.

"I could say the same thing for you." I laughed.

"Italian food sounds like a good plan. I know a really good Italian restaurant that we can go to and then maybe we can go to a movie afterwards?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Cody." I said feeling pleased with what he came up with.

"Great! So what night works best for you?"

"I was think that Friday night would be perfect."

"Awesome. And what time works best for you?"

"Seven?"

"Ok, so Friday night at seven. And where am I picking you up at, Miss Jaelynn?"

"Oh, you are going to pick me up?"

"Well yeah, isn't that what a man is supposed to do?"

I couldn't help but smile again. God, he was amazing. "I guess you have a point. My address is 17540 Emerald View Court. Rylee is 17542. Just look for my Mazda in the driveway."

"Got it. I will be there to pick you up, as a proper gentleman should."

"Cody, you need to stop." I laughed

"What? You deserve the best, Jaelynn, and I am going to give you just that." Cody said with confidence.

"You are such a sweetheart. I love it."

"Well there is more where that came from."

"I can't wait to see it."

"And trust me you will. But, I do need to go. Just so you are aware, I'm going to be very busy tomorrow and Thursday so I might not be able to call or text you. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, not at all. You are a busy guy. I understand. Besides, I am working two ten hour shifts both of those days."

"Well, you get your rest and I will see you at seven on Friday."

"I will see you then."

"I am looking so very forward to our date. Bye Jaelynn."

"Bye Cody." I ended the call and went so many different emotions. Excitement because I was going on my first date in years with a great guy and also lots of nerves because of the same reasons. I slammed down the rest of my soda and tried to calm down and watch the rest of Chopped.

**A/N: Yes, I know this was a painfully short chapter, but this was a filler to get us to the meat of this part of the story: the first date between Jaelynn and Cody! And as always, comment and review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has left me reviews! I love you all!**

It was 5:30 on Friday, 90 minutes until my first date with Cody Rhodes! I coasted through my entire short shift at work and sped my way home, surprisingly without a speeding ticket again. I pulled my car in the driveway and raced into my house and upstairs to my room where I found Rylee, playing on my laptop.

"Why don't you just move in here, Rylee? You are always here." I laughed

"Nah, I need my own space. Especially when I have guests over...if you know what I mean." Rylee laughed.

"Yeah, I do. Now, you are here to help me. I need something great to wear."

"That's what I am here for." Rylee closed my laptop and headed over to a bag of clothes that was sitting on the floor. "I took the liberty of buying some items for your special day."

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Oh god,"

"What? You're gonna love what I picked out." Rylee started to pull clothes out of the bag. The first item was a very short blue mini dress.

"Rylee! There is no way that I am wearing that out!"

"Why not? You so have the body for it!"

"That's not what I am going for..."

"Ugh, fine. Let's try this one." Rylee pulled out a skirt next.

"Um, no. I couldn't bent down and pick anything up without giving him a show."

And the problem is?"

"Rylee!" I cried "You aren't helping!"

"Okay, okay. I have one more outfit. This one has to work." Rylee reached into the bag and pulled out a ruby red V neck top with sparkles and a pair of jeans.

"Now, this is something that I can wear." I grabbed the clothes from Rylee and started to change clothes. Why go into the bathroom? I've known Rylee for years! We were friends when neither one of us had anything on top! I pulled the top on and noticed that my ample assets filled out the shirt nicely. I had to do a little dance to squeeze my hips and booty into the jeans but I got them on. "Well, that do you think?"

"Girl! You are looking sexy! Those jeans make your ass look amazing and so good that it's gonna put Jlo and Kim K to shame!"

"You really think so?" I asked as I took a look at my backside in my full length mirror. Even I had to admit, I did have a very nice booty.

"Girl, I know so." Rylee grabbed her flat iron and a couple of hair products. "Now, sit on down so I can do your hair."

"What? No natural curls for me tonight?"

"Nope. I'm finally gonna straighten this hair out and see how long it is." Rylee sprayed something onto my hair and started to flat iron it out. It took her a little while since my natural hair texture is really curly but once she was done, I had soft, smooth straight locks that reached my shoulders.

"Wow! It's really grown out since I cut it." I said staring at my reflection in awe.

"I told you! Now, let me put a little lipstick on you and then you are going to be all ready." Rylee put on a lip stain that said its color was 'CherryWine' on my lips and then put on a little mascara to make my eyes pop. "There. You are all set."

I took a look at myself in the mirror and I was in shock. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked.

"You are a miracle worker, Rylee. You made me look really pretty." I said trying not to get emotional and ruin all her hard work.

"Jae, how many times do I have to tell you. You are gorgeous without any of my help. Cody is going to fall in love with you. I guarantee it."

"Thanks, girl." I smiled at my best friend and gave her a hug.

"You are my best friend and my sister. I want you to be happy. Now, get downstairs, your man is almost here."

I didn't even try to correct her this time. I just grabbed my purse and my phone and headed downstairs to wait for Cody to arrive.

At practically 7:00 on the dot, my doorbell rang. Damn, he was right on time! Rylee gave me a thumbs up and nodded. "You got this." I nodded back and took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"Why hello there, Cody." I said rather seductively. I saw the smile on Cody's face grow wider, showing off those sexy dimples.

"Jaelynn, wow! You look amazing. So beautiful."

"Well thanks. You are looking great yourself." I said commenting on Cody's outfit. He had on a simple black shirt that hugged his body and a pair of jeans and hung just right. I found myself getting a little tingly. I hadn't felt that feeling in a while but I had to admit, Cody Rhodes was looking damn good.

"You two just gonna stand here and stare at each other?" Rylee said breaking us out of our trance.

"Oh! Sorry." I said.

"You must be Rylee? Jaelynn has told me lots about you." Cody said

"Better have been all good." Rylee said giving me a look.

"Most of it." Cody laughed.

"Ugh, whatever!" Rylee laughed

"Well, we had better get going," Cody said taking my hand and leading me outside.

"Okay, you two have a good time and have lots of fun!" Rylee called out. I waved bye and walked out with Cody over to his car, a black Cadillac.

"Wow, you drive a Cadillac?" I asked

"Tonight I do. I also have a Mustang but I figured that you would like this one."

"Actually, to be honest, I would like the Mustang."

"Oh, now you tell me." Cody said opening the passenger side door for me.

"What? You never asked!" I laughed.

"Not the point." Cody made sure that I was in and then closed the door. I took the brief moment that I had while Cody walked to the drivers side to take a look at the interior of his car. Neat and clean. I liked that. "You ready to go?" Cody asked he climbed in.

"I sure am." I smiled. I waved at Rylee who was standing in my doorway as Cody started the car and pulled away from the curb and down the street.

"You look amazing, Jaelynn." Cody said

"Thanks. This is all Rylee's work. She chose the clothes and did my hair and makeup."

"Either way, you look beautiful."

"You are looking pretty hot too," I said quickly. I instantly felt embarrassed for saying that.

"Ooh, I'm looking hot, huh?" Cody laughed

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Jaelynn, don't be embarrassed." Cody looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I won't." I gave Cody a reassuring smile. "So, you said that you were busy for the last two days. What were you doing?"

"Oh, well Wednesday I did some PR work for WWE, some guest appearances, stuff like that. Thursday, I had to do things for my house: bills groceries stuff like that."

"Busy man." I said

"Yeah but I enjoy what I do."

"At least there is that."

"But I am appreciative of the time that I get off...it allows me to do things like this with you." Cody winked at me as we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. I didn't even try to get out because as soon as I tried to make a move, Cody was right there to open my door for me.

"You keep doing stuff like that I'm going to get used to it and expect it all the time," I laughed

"Good, because I plan on doing this all the time for you." Cody took my hand and we entered the restaurant. It was a nice fusion of casual and fancy. Cody told the hostess that he had a reservation and the hostess took us to a table in a quiet section. Cody pulled my chair out and I sat down. He sat down next and we took a look at our menus.

"Do you see anything that looks good?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm looking right at her."

I looked up from my menu to see Cody gazing at me and smiling. "You know what I meant." I laughed.

"I heard what you said," Cody said "You asked if I saw anything that looked good and I said you. How was I wrong?"

"Food, Cody. I meant did you find anything on the menu that looked good."

"Gotta specify," Cody laughed.

I playfully shook my head as the waiter came over to take our orders. I decided to try the lobster ravioli and Cody chose the cheese tortellini. He also ordered us a bottle of wine to drink.

"So, while we are waiting for our food, I want to get to know you." Cody said.

"Okay, what do you want to know."

"Everything."

"Give me something more to work with,"

"Okay, something simple. What's your favorite color?"

I laughed "I love jewel tones. Like ruby red, sapphire blue and emerald green."

"Well that explains the color of your Mazda." Cody laughed. He was right, I requested my Mazda to be painted sapphire blue.

"What else would you like to know?"

"What do you like to watch on TV on your day off?"

"I love cooking shows. I am always watching Food Network and trying out different recipes...which can also explain my weight gain,"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You look amazing, Jaelynn. I like what I see. I'm not a fan of stick thin women anyways."

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Rylee was right, Cody just might like me. "Well, what else can I tell you about me. I love seafood. My Mazda is like my baby and I like to dance."

"All things that are good for me to know." Our conversation paused as the waiter brought over our salads and wine. We took the downtime to eat and drink.

"Is there anything that you would like to know about me?" Cody asked as he paused to take a drink of wine.

"Well, I do have one."

"Shoot."

"You are such a sweetheart, not to mention really good looking. How in the world are you single?"

Cody paused mid sip. "Well, that is kind of a long story. I thought that we were a good match and for a while we were but something just changed and it didn't work out." Cody finished his sip and then continued "I guess I can ask you the same thing. How is a gorgeous lady like yourself single?"

_God damn it!_ I swore to myself. Look what I had gotten myself into! The last thing that I wanted to do was talk about my horrible past with that horrible guy. Thankfully, the waiter arrived with our food so I had a few moments to spare. I secretly hoped that Cody would forget about his question now that the food had arrived.

"Food looks good, huh?" Cody asked

"Yeah,"

"So, you gonna answer my question?"

_Damn it! _"Um, I guess I could say the same thing that you did. It just didn't work out."

"Let's agree not to mention our exes for a while?" Cody laughed

"Deal."

After our yummy dinner, Cody and I headed off to the movie theater. We really didn't have a clue on what to watch but lucky for us the Throw Back film of the month appealed to both of us: X men. Cody paid for the tickets and even bought be a cherry Icee. We headed into our theater and chose two seats in the middle. We had just made it and the previews were over and the movie was just about to start. Cody and I watched the film intensely. I loved this movie and I could watch it over and over. I was so into it that I didn't notice that Cody wasn't really paying attention to the movie anymore. He was looking right at me. I suddenly felt an arm go around my shoulders. Cody had put his arm around me! I was surprised and pleased my his boldness. I decided to move the armrest out of the way so that I could move closer to Cody. As soon as I did, I could smell the amazing scent of his cologne. It brought back memories of when we first hugged at the bar last week. I looked up and saw that Cody was staring at me. At that very moment, I wanted to kiss Cody Rhodes. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I couldn't bring myself up to doing it. I simply smiled back and snuggled up closer to him. He smiled and hugged me a little tighter.

About two hours later, Cody and I had left the theater and were now just driving around in his car.

"I swear, I could watch that movie over and over." Cody said.

"Me too! I own all of the DVD's"

"I'm glad to know that you are a comic book girl."

"Oh yeah, I love me some X men. Magneto, Gambit and Omega Red all the way."

"Wait? Omega Red? Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, I love him. I have an Omega Red action figure in my room."

"And here I am thinking that I couldn't like you anymore. Omega Red is one of my favorites." Cody said

"For real! Wow, I've never really known anyone else that likes him. Who else do you like?"

"Cyclops."

"Oh, yeah he's not really high on my list." I laughed

"And now you have lost some points." Cody said

"Oh come on!" I said playfully. I soon noticed that we had arrived on my street. Cody pulled his car up to the curb by my house. There was now an awkward silence. I just sat there thinking if I should say something. As I said there, I noticed that Cody had put the car in park and had took his seat belt off.

"Move on over here," Cody said. I smiled and moved a little closer to Cody. The scent of his cologne made me instantly smile. I looked up and saw Cody gazing down at me, with so much passion in his blue eyes.

"It's Cool Water," Cody said softly as he smiled at me. And at that moment, Cody leaned his head down towards mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I felt like I was going to melt. The kiss was so soft but held so much passion and heat. Cody broke the kiss leaving me wanting more "You know, I've been waiting to do that since the theater."

"Why didn't you kiss me then?"

"Honestly? I was nervous."

"Are you still nervous?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Cody looked at me with a seductive grin as he pulled me closer to him. He gently grasped my chin. "You tell me," Cody said before he starts to passionately kiss me again. Cody used his free hand to unbuckle my seat belt and pull me even closer to him until I was practically sitting on his lap. The entire time, we did not break the kiss. I gently parted my lips and savored the feeling of Cody's tongue connecting with mine. I wrapped my arms around Cody's neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I knew exactly where all this kissing and groping would lead to and as badly as I wanted to do that; I knew that it would be wrong to do anything like that on the first date. At practically the exact moment, Cody and I broke our lustful kiss. We were both out of breath, we stared at each other, with lust and passion in our eyes.

"That was incredible," Cody said breaking the silence and then tension

"Absolutely amazing." I said. I turned to see Rylee standing on the porch of her house looking in our general direction. It was dark enough outside so I knew that she didn't see anything, or at least I hoped she didn't. "I should probably get going, it's late and I need to get some sort of sleep before work."

"Of course."

I smiled as I started to each for the door handle. I then felt Cody's hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. "Yes?"

"I had an amazing time with you, Jaelynn. I want to see you again."

"I would love to go on another date with you, Cody."

"I was hoping that you would say that." Cody smiled and gave me another slow and sweet kiss. God, he was an amazing kisser. "I will call you sometime tomorrow."

"I can't wait." I gave Cody a quick kiss of my own before exiting his car. I could feel Cody's eyes watching me as I walked up the sidewalk to my front door...and I didn't mind at all. In fact, I added a little hip movement as I walked, give him something to really look at.

A/N: Jaelynn and Cody just had their first date! How do you think it went for them? I love review and comments! So please leave them. If you have an idea of what you think should happen, let me know. Who knows? I might just use it! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Huge thanks to those of you that have commented and reviewed. You guys are the best! I would also like to thank Miss Riley for her help with organizing and proofreading this chapter. You are so amazing!**

_FROM CODY'S POV_

I knew that she was shaking her hips for me. How does that old saying go? Hate to see her go but you love to watch her leave? Yeah, that was me right now. The jeans that Jaelynn wore made her ass look amazing. Even in the dark, my eyes were glued right to it. I was thankful that she had a long walkway up to her front door. Jaelynn turned around to see if I was still looking. She waved at me when she was that I was looking. I waved back and made sure that she got inside her house safely, with Rylee following behind, looking forward to all of the details. I took a look at myself in my mirror before starting my car up. I had some of Jaelynn's lipstick still on my lips. Man, that kiss that we shared was so damn intense. Just kissing Jaelynn got me worked up so badly. It took every fiber of my being not to take Jaelynn in my backseat and have my way with her. But, I knew that having sex on the first date was never a good idea and wisely, I didn't do that. I was sure that time would come for us sooner or later.

I drove back to my house with thoughts of the gorgeous Jaelynn on my mind. She was so beautiful and so different than what I was used to. She was gorgeous but she didn't really know that she was beautiful. She was intelligent and sarcastic and everything that I wanted in a girlfriend. Everything that _she _wasn't. As I turned onto my street and neared my house I noticed a car parked on the curb in front of my place. A car that was familiar and unwanted. Fuck! This was the last thing that I wanted to deal with. All I wanted to do was go home, climb in my bed and continue my sweet thoughts of kissing Jaelynn. I was on Cloud Nine after my date and now, seeing this damned car in front of my house just brought me right down to hell. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my growing anger and frustration. I climbed out of my car and stood at the front of my car. I glared with deep seated anger as the driver's side door opened and out emerged the last person that I wanted to see ever again. Eden Stiles, my ex-girlfriend.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded.

"Is that any way to talk to your girl?" Eden purred.

"Funny, last time I checked I was single and free from you."

"Oh, Cody. You don't mean any of that."

"Pretty sure I do."

"Whatever you say, baby."

"Don't call me your baby, Eden." I said with a little more anger "Now, I will ask you again. What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"What damn rumors?"

"That you were on a date."

I was furious now. "Who the fuck told you that?"

"It doesn't matter who told me. I'm rather disappointed in you, baby. I can't believe that you are trying to move on from what we had."

"Eden," I said through clenched teeth, "first of all, I told you not to call me baby. Second, it's been six months. I'm entitled to move on. Something that you should be doing."

"I know exactly why you are doing this, Cody."

"Oh?"

"You are trying so hard to get over me by dating women that can't possibly compare to my beauty and sex appeal."

"Do you hear yourself?! This is why I dumped you. You are too damn conceited!"

"Well, isn't that funny coming from you, Mr. Dashing Cody Rhodes." Eden laughed.

"Eden, seriously. I have moved on. There is nothing left between us."

"Oh Cody," Eden said as she moved a little closer to me. She was so close that she had me pressed up against my car. I could even smell that awful perfume that she wore. "There is so much between us. I can still feel the sexual tension. Remember our sex sessions, baby? Remember how good I went down on you. Had you calling my name so loud the neighbors heard you?"

"Eden. Stop." I demanded.

"Why? Is my Cody getting a little turned on? Let me check." Before I could react, Eden had her hand on the front of my jeans. I tried so hard to think of baseball and dead puppies but seeing the look on Eden's face told me that my efforts had failed. "And you said there aren't any feelings left. Your body is saying otherwise."

"Eden..."

"That's right," Eden whispered in my ear "call my name baby. I'll even let you take me in the backseat of your car." Eden continued to move her hand up and down the front of my jeans. This needed to stop.

"Eden! Enough!" I shoved her hand off of me. "I don't love you anymore! I don't want you anymore! Get that through your fucking head!"

"Cody, don't be stupid. You know damn well that you still love me and that you want to fuck me right here and right now. Besides, that fat cow that you are seeing can't compare to me."

"Excuse me? She is not fat." Now, I was getting pissed.

"Lies baby...lies. I've been told what she looks like. You're supposed to upgrade when you try to move on, not downgrade."

"You are such a fucking bitch, Eden."

"Hurtful language isn't going to change the fact that the frumpy little girl that you are talking to is just a rebound until you can figure out a way to win me back. I'll tell you what, baby. I will forgive everything that happened and you can let that fat cow down gently and you and I can take care of that growing issue in your pants."

"You are so full of yourself! You trying to tell me you got your little friend, Danielle spying on me?" I snapped.

"Hey, Danielle just so happened to be at the same club that you and this little girl were. She decided to tell me what was going on."

"When are you going to move on, Eden! It's pathetic."

"No, what's pathetic is that you don't care being seen with that ugly bitch when can have me on your arm again."

"That girl that you are talking down about happens to be incredibly beautiful and she makes me happy. Something that I haven't been in years."

"I can make you happy, baby. Just give me a chance to show you what you are missing."

"Eden, for fucks sake will you-" I couldn't finish my sentence. Eden had her lips pressed onto mine. I couldn't process what was happened at all. It felt like an out of body experience. What the hell was happening? And why was I kissing Eden back?! I brought myself back to reality and shoved Eden off of me. I stormed up to my doorstep and unlocked the door.

"Go away, Eden."

"You kissed me back, baby! I knew you still loved me. I will have you again, Cody! You will be with me again!"

"Doubt it." I said as I entered my house and slammed the door behind me.

"_That's what you think__"__, _Eden said with an evil grin on her face.

As soon as I entered my house and fell onto my couch and mentally kicked myself for what I had let happen outside with myself and Eden. How could I have let her get to me like that? I was over her. So why did I kiss her back? I didn't want to think about this right now. I climbed off the couch and climbed the stairs to my bedroom, with every step I climbed I couldn't help but wonder why I kissed Eden back? Did I enjoy the kiss? Maybe a little. But I was with Jaelynn now...or was I? We technically hadn't made things official. But I knew that I was falling in love with her. Or was I moving on too quickly from my relationship with Eden.?

"Fuck!" I swore loudly as I entered my room. I hated myself right now. I needed to refocus myself. No more thinking about Eden. All she was trying to do was stir the pot and cause trouble. I wasn't going to let Eden ruin something that could be so great between myself and Jaelynn. I climbed in bed and tried to relax and fall asleep...all the while hoping that I dreamt of Jaelynn and not Eden.

**A/N: Oh boy! Cody has got a problem on his hands! How do you think he handled running into his ex? Do you think that he is over her? It's just gonna get even more intense for Cody and its going to start affecting Jaelynn! As always, please comment and review and follow me. I will follow you back! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N Thanks so much to everyone that has left reviews for this story! I appreciate them all! _**

_One Month Later_

It had been around one month since I went on my date with Cody Rhodes and ever since that wonderful night, he had been just the sweetest man. I could expect a text every morning and every night. He would even go so far as to mail me gifts from different places when he was on the road wrestling. I had even made it a point to watch wrestling twice a week in order to at least see Cody. He always made sure to wink at the camera just for me.

Rylee and I were spending our Saturday night at home having a girls' night. The cute pizza guy was working so we had plenty of food to eat. Rylee had brought over some drinks and I provided the flat screen TV for viewing movies.

"Hey, can I ask you a question, Jae?" Rylee asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Shoot."

"You and Cody? Are you guys like an official couple?"

Rylee's question caught me off guard. I had to think it over. We had been talking for over a month and it seemed pretty serious but Cody hasn't really said anything.

"Um, you know...I don't know. I feel like we could be. I mean, I haven't felt this happy in such a long time."

"Girl I know! How many gifts has he mailed you?"

"I dunno," I said, gently touching the pair of chandelier earrings that Cody had gotten for me. "but he has given me a few."

"Has he said anything about you being his girlfriend?"

"No,"

"Has he said that he loves you?"

"Yeah, a few times during our phone calls, he will say that he loves me."

"Just take it from me, you guys are an item" I rolled my eyes and laughed as I took a sip from my drink. Just then my phone started to go off. "Speak of the devil,"

"Rylee!" I looked down at my screen and sure enough, Cody was calling me this time. "I'm gonna take this upstairs." I said as I got off the couch.

"Ugh! You are no fun." Rylee pouted. I stuck my tongue out at her and I climbed the stairs up to my bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Jaelynn. It's so good to hear your voice." Cody said. I instantly started to smile.

"I've missed talking to you too."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't been able to call very much...alot going on. Did you get the gift I sent you?"

I looked over to the side of my bed to see the black box that held a pair of ruby earrings, my latest gift from Cody. "I sure did. I love them."

"I figured that you would, with you liking jewel tones and all." Cody laughed

"You know me so damn well,"

"Yeah, kinda."

"How has work been for you?"

"Fun. Creative is going to have me do something different soon."

"Different how?"

"A new gimmick."

"Can I know what it is?"

"Nope, sorry. I can't say anything...confidentiality and all."

"But you know that I won't tell anyone."

"Yes, I am aware but I just can't risk it. You understand?"

"Of course I do."

"Great. So, I have a question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Well, RAW is coming back to Florida next month and I want to invite you to come as my guest."  
>"Wait, can you do that?"<p>

"I sure can. A lot of the guys bring their wives or girlfriends backstage."

"Oh, I didn't think that I was your girlfriend." I said softly. Perfect time for me to find out where I stood.

"Well of course you are, Jae. I'm sorry, I guess I should have flat out asked you."

"It doesn't matter now. At least I know now."

"So, you wanna come?"

"Of course I do!"

"Great! I'll even look into getting Rylee a front row ticket to the show. I can't get her backstage but I can at least do that."

"Oh, trust me, that will be plenty. You are being so nice to Rylee."

"Why not? If it wasn't for her, we never would have talked to each other."

"Yeah, that is true." I smiled. "So, I'm going to be backstage with you? Aren't you worried about being seen with me?"

"Jaelynn, I can't wait to show you off to my friends. You are gorgeous and I am proud to call you my girlfriend."

Again, there I was smiling again. "You are so damn sweet."

"No, I'm not. I am just treating you the exact way that you should be treated."

"Thank you, Cody."

"No need to thank me, baby. I love you."

"And I love you too."

"I will mail Rylee's ticket to her and I will see you in two weeks for the show."

"I can't wait,"

"Neither can I, babe. Neither can I."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Back and forth...back and forth...I walked back and forth, pacing frantically in my living room; listening to my heeled boots making a click-clack noise on the hardwood floor. I was just so anxious and nervous for this evening. I hadn't seen Cody in over six weeks and I was just so excited to see him again. I had even lost a little bit of weight since Cody had last seen me and I wanted to show off my body, just a little bit. I chose a new sapphire blue dressed that I had bought yesterday for this occasion. It hugged my curves perfectly. If Rylee were here, her jaw would hit the floor with what I decided to wear but Rylee was already gone. She had gotten her ticket in the mail and had driven off to the arena leaving me all alone with Cody when he arrived. Why the hell was I so damn nervous? I needed to get a grip. I sat down on my couch and turned the TV on. I scrolled through my guide and settled on a rerun of Cutthroat Kitchen, one of my favorites. This would definitely calm my nerves.

About 30 minutes into another crazy sabotage, my doorbell rang. My heart started to race. It felt like it was time for our first date all over again! I took a deep breath and opened my door. There stood Cody. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and a pair of perfectly fitting jeans. I locked my eyes onto Cody's and instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I pulled back slightly as Cody gave me a sweet and gentle kiss.

"God, I have missed you so much." Cody said, breaking the kiss. He backed up and took a good look at what I was wearing. "You look like a Goddess. Just beautiful."

"Oh Cody, you need to stop."

"Remember what we talked about the first time we met, I am going to give you so many complements because you deserve them."

"I know. So I take it that you like my outfit?"

"Like it? Jaelynn, I love it! You are looking so damn sexy." Cody gave me another kiss, this one a little more intense.

"Cody, you keep on kissing me like that, you aren't gonna make it to the show," I said coyly.

"OH yeah? Well in that case, let me kiss you some more." Cody kissed me again. Man, he was such a great kisser.

"You wanna risk getting in trouble?" I laughed

"No..."

"Okay then, let get going." I grabbed my purse and exited my house and walked down to Cody's car. As I walked, I could feel Cody's eyes gazing at me "I can feel you watching me," I called back.

"I would rather be doing more than just watching you," Cody said

"Ooh, you bad boy!" I said as I reached the car door. I already knew not to open the door. I waited for Cody to arrive and open my car door.

"Yes, I am being a bad boy...care to do something about that?" Cody whispered.

Man, did I ever want to do something about it! "Cody, we can't...at least not right now."

"Damn." Cody made sure that I was in the car comfortably and then shut the door. He walked around and then climbed in on his side. "You ready to go?" Cody started up the car.

"I sure am,"

"Okay then, let's go." Cody revved the engine and we took off to the arena.

A/N Yes, this one is a little short and kind of a filler but no worries! Chapter 10, a lot of things are going to go down! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

As Cody drives us to the arena, he alternates holding my hand and gently placing his hand on my thigh that was slightly exposed thanks to my dress. I loved how he asked if it was OK for him to do it before he did. I of course gave him permission and savored the feeling of Cody's hand on my skin. I loved the closeness that we were sharing at that moment, it just made me feel even more certain that I had made the right decision by going out with Cody Rhodes.

We arrived to the arena about an hour later. As I climbed out of the car, I noticed fans on the opposite side of the parking lot cheering for their favorites and booing the bad guys. I took a quick scan but I didn't see Rylee out there. Knowing her, she was already in trouble for trying to figure out a way to sneak into Triple H's office.

"You ready to head on in?" Cody asked as he grabbed his rolling suitcase from the trunk.

"Yeah, let's do this."

"Okay," Cody took my hand and leads me into the backstage entrance. I started to feel more at ease and squeezed Cody's hand a little tighter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Cody nodded as we kept on walking into the backstage arena. We kept going until we happened upon a group of guys talking. I recognized them all from watching wrestling these past few weeks. Standing before me was Jack Swagger, Cesaro and Bo Dallas.

"Hey there Rhodes!" Swagger said.

"Hey guys,"

"And who in the world is this gorgeous lady on your arm?" Swagger asked. Cesaro and Bo stopped their conversation and turned to see who Swagger was talking about. Any other time, I would have felt uncomfortable with all of these guys staring and me but not this time, this time I kind of liked the attention I was getting.

"Guys, this is Jaelynn, my beautiful girlfriend," Cody said proudly.

"Wow, Jaelynn. It's nice to meet you." Bo said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Tell me, are you a Bo-liever?"

"Why of course I am." I laughed

"See!" Bo said to Cesaro who was shaking his head laughing "See, there are people out there that Bo-lieve."

"Jaelynn, dear, Please tell me that you are just kidding around and making Bo feel good about himself. You really aren't a Bo-liever?" Cesaro asked

"No, I'm for real. I am a Bo-liever. A lot of what Bo has been saying these past few weeks actually makes sense."

"Give a few more weeks," Cesaro laughed "you won't be a Bo-liever any longer."

"Okay, we will have to wait and see," I couldn't believe that I was actually having a conversation with famous wrestlers! And it was like I was talking to a bunch of friends. Cody's coworkers were very nice and accepting of me.

"Okay guys, enough talking to my girl. We have to get going." Cody said

"Ah, come on Rhodes! Leave her here, we'll look after her," Swagger said giving me a wink. I smiled and grabbed onto Cody even tighter.

"Back off, Swagger Find your own girl." Cody laughed. We all said our goodbyes and Cody and I headed off to his dressing room.

Once inside the dressing room, Cody began to unload his wrestling gear.

"Hmm, now I can't wait to see you in those cute little wrestling trunks," I said as Cody removed a pair of his black wrestling trunks from his bag. I could tell by the look on Cody's face that he was taken aback with my straight forwardness.

"Jae, don't get me overly worked up now,"

I walked over to Cody and smiled at him. "Too late, baby" I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a sensual kiss on his lips.

"Jae...Jae..." Cody said pulling away from me. "Jae, you gotta calm down."

"Why?"

"If you don't, I'm going to go out on national TV with an issue,"

"I could take care of that issue for you,"

"Baby, your offer is so damn tempting, believe me but I have to work so that's gonna have to wait."

"Hmph." I said sticking my bottom lip out and pouting.

Cody's narrowed his eyes at me and leaned in close to me. "None of that," he said as he gently nibbled on my lip.

"You keep doing stuff like that Mr. Rhodes, you just might be late for your match," I said pressing myself up against him. Cody wasn't kidding at all, he did have a slight issue forming.

"I know I know...I have an idea,"

"What's that?"

"Let's grab a little something to eat from catering before I have to go."

"Sounds good to me," I gave Cody another quick kiss before sitting back down to let him finish unpacking his suitcase.

Once Cody was finished unpacking his suitcase, we headed down to catering to grab some food. I grabbed a salad and a water and Cody got a sandwich and a water. We took our food and found a place to sit. I was pretty hungry so I started to eat my salad. Cody was eating and talking to coworkers that passed our table. Midway through, I noticed Cody's demeanor shift drastically. I followed his eyes to see a tall leggy blonde heading to our table.

"Why hello there, Cody! So nice to run into you."

"Hey Danielle." Cody said shortly.

This blonde named Danielle locked eyes on me. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your _little_ friend?" I did not like the way she said little.

"Danielle, don't start this. Not here." Cody pleaded.

"Start what? I'm just trying to be friendly. But since you won't do it, I will." Danielle extended her hand to me. "I'm Danielle. I wrestle here as Summer Rae."

"Hi Danielle. I'm Jaelynn." I said trying to be polite. Even if she was rather annoying, she was one of Cody's coworkers and I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Now, that is a cute little name. So, how do you know our Mr. Rhodes here?"

_Our? _I could feel my eye twitch. This Danielle Summer Rae chick was really trying my patience.

"She's my girlfriend, Danielle. Now, would you please leave?"

"Stop being so rude, Cody." Danielle took a seat at our table. "So, you're the new girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm friends with Cody's old girlfriend. Her name is Eden."

"Danielle, I really think that you should leave," Cody warned.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Danielle said quickly to Cody. "Now," Danielle turned her attention back to me. Goodie. "Cody and Eden were such a cute couple. Everyone here used to always say that. A lot of us were jealous of Eden for snatching Cody up."

"Really? Is that so?" I said shortly. This chick was really trying to make me hurt her.

"Oh yes! Weren't you and Eden voted Cutest Couple a few times?" Danielle asked Cody.

"I don't remember." Cody snapped.

"I'm sure you were. Eden's such a pretty _little_ thing. Cody, you remember on Valentines Day when you had flowers delivered here for her? She was so happy when you did that."

"Danielle..." Cody said through clenched teeth.

"You know, Cody. I'm kinda surprised that you have tried to move on so quickly. I mean, it's only been six months you broke up with Eden. She still talks about you all the time. She really misses you."

"Well," I cut in "I think I have lost my appetite."

"That's a good thing for you," Danielle said with a smirk on her bird-like face. I had had just about enough of this bleach blonde bitch. All I wanted to do was take my fist and put in through her face but I knew that I couldn't do that.

"I'm going to head back to the dressing room. See you back there, Cody." I made a point to give Cody a kiss before I left. "Oh, and so _nice_ to meet you, Danielle."

"Likewise," Danielle said scrunching her face up in a grimace.

I was fuming mad! Absolutely pissed off! I stormed down the hallway once I was out of the viewpoint of anyone in catering. How dare that Danielle bitch come around and say all those things about Cody's past! What a class A bitch! As I walked back to Cody's dressing room, I couldn't help but replay and process the conversation that just took place. A few things that Danielle has said did stick out. Cody and Eden had broken up only six months ago and prior to that they seemed to be very happy and in love. What had happened? What had went so wrong between them? I was so busy processing and over thinking Danielle's toxic words that I walked right into someone in the hallway. I stumbled backwards but didn't fall down.

"Oh God! I am so sorry!" I cried.

"Nah, it's my fault. Shouldn't be walking around with these headphones on." The guy's eyes connected with mine and he instantly started to smile. "Although, kudos to me for running into such a pretty lady."

"All part of the master plan, huh?" I laughed

"You figured me out! Damn it." the guy laughed "I'm Tyson. Tyson Kidd."

"Jaelynn. Jaelynn Sorenson."

"Gorgeous name. Gorgeous face, dare I say, nice body. You must be our newest Diva."

"Well, don't you know how to make a lady smile?" I laughed "But I am not the new Diva. Besides, I don't have a Divas body."

"I beg to differ. It would be better if more of the Divas had bodies like yours." Tyson said "Well, if you aren't a Diva, you must be here with someone."

"Yeah, I am here with Cody."

"Rhodes? Really? Never thought I would see the day when I'm jealous of Cody Rhodes."

"Why are you jealous of Cody?" I asked

"Well, he's got a gorgeous lady on his arm,"

"You're too kind."

"I'm telling the truth." Tyson winked at me "You are beautiful and I hope that he is treating you right."

"Why is that?"

"If he's not, I know of someone who would."

"And who is that?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Let me see your phone," Tyson asked I grabbed my phone and unlocked it and handed it to Tyson. He entered something and then handed it back to me. "If things go bad with and Cody, you give this number a call." Tyson gave me another wink before putting his Beats headphones back on and walking away.

MEANWHILE

Cody's POV

"Danielle! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"What? I just wanted to meet your charity case is all."

"She is not a charity case and I know that bitch Eden put you up to this."

"I don't know that you're talking about."

"Why can't you two just move on and realize that I'm finished with Eden. I'm very happy with Jaelynn and I'm not letting you two fuck it up for me!"

"You've already fucked it up, Cody."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded

"Eden already told me all about what happened with you two."

"What?"

"How you forced yourself onto her and kissed her,"

"Whoa! Hold the fuck up!" I snapped "That is NOT what happened. She came onto me"

"You didn't stop her,"

"Yes I did."

"You let that kiss linger, then you stopped her."

"It meant nothing, Danielle."

"It would be a shame if your "little" girlfriend found all this out."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet on that?" Danielle challenged

"Danielle, don't say anything to Jaelynn, you hear me?"

"Or what? What are you gonna do, Cody? You can't lay a finger on me or the WWE will fire your ass."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. I have to listen to Eden cry to me every night because she misses you. How can you throw all of those years away? Give her another chance. That's all she wants."

"I can't. I'm with Jaelynn now. I'm happy and I love her. Now, would you two please leave us alone." I stormed out of the cafeteria area leaving Danielle with an evil grin on her face. She grabbed her phone and began to message Eden

~~ I did what U wanted. (RealSummer)

~~Good. How did she take it? (TheEdenStiles)

~~Not good. She's mad. (RealSummer)

~~Perfect. Now time for my part of the plan. (TheEdenStiles)

~~You sure that this is going to work? (RealSummer)

~~It has to work, Dani. It just has to work. (TheEdenStiles)

**A/N: I told you all this chapter was going to be juicy! What do you think Eden's plan is? And what about Tyson Kidd and Jaelynn's interaction? Do you sense anything forming between those two? If you are all waiting for the smut, you won't have to wait much longer, Chapter 11...is for the smut lovers! Please review and comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for this next chapter. It took me a while to write this one. I would like to thank all my readers and reviews for sticking with me! I hope this one was worth the wait!**

Somehow I had managed to calm down enough to get ready to watch the show. Before Cody had to leave, he showed me to an area where a lot of the other talent were watching the match backstage. I wanted to go out to the arena and watch Cody but something had fallen through. He promised to make it up to me during the Smackdown tapings. I was currently sitting in a chair surrounded by a few of the Divas watching the show. It was entertaining so far, I, of course was waiting for my Cody's match so I could cheer for him. During a break in the action, I looked up and saw Tyson Kidd walking towards me. I guessed that he was on his way to the Gorilla position for his match. Tyson's eyes locked onto mine and he flashed me a smile. I quickly smiled back hoping that none of the other Divas noticed our interaction. They did not, much to my relief.

About thirty minutes later, it was time for Cody's match. He looked so yummy in those wrestling trunks. I waited patiently for him to do his trademark wink and smile for me. And of course, he did not disappoint; once he climbed into the ring, he waited for the camera to pan to him and he flashed that sexy smile and winked at the camera. My felt my heart flutter. I wanted to race out to the ring and tackle Cody right then and there. As I shook myself out of my daydream, I unfortunately looked up and saw that Danielle was walking towards me and the group at the TV. I narrowed my eyes at Danielle and gave her a frosty stare. She simply smiled and waved at me.

_Fucking bird-like bitch!_ I swore to myself. I was so furious. All I wanted to do was sucker punch Danielle in her beak like nose but I resisted the fiery urge that was building inside of me. I didn't want Cody's peers to notice anything. I turned my attention back to the TV just in time to see Cody do his finisher, Cross Rhodes, on his unfortunate opponent. Cody pinned him and easily won the match. I quickly forgot why I was upset and stood and cheered for my man.

The show ended and Cody and I were leaving the arena. As we were walking out to the parking lot, I once again noticed Tyson Kidd. He was putting his suitcase into the trunk of his car. I was starting to wonder what was going on. Tyson seemed to be everywhere I was. Tyson looked around and saw me and Cody. He waited until Cody was busy with the trunk to wave to me. I smiled and quickly waved back to him. Tyson's gaze lingered on me for a moment before he climbed into his car and drove off. Little did I know that at the exact moment that I saw looking at Tyson, Cody had the unfortunate experience of seeing Danielle and Eden putting their suitcases away in the car. Danielle whispered something in Eden's ear. She then looked at Cody and blew him a kiss.

"Ready to go, babe?" Cody asked me quickly.

"Of course," I said

"Good, let's go." Cody helped me into the car and then climbed in and we sped away from the arena.

"So, are you taking me back home?" I asked

"Nope. No sense in that. We are going to head to a hotel. It's close to the gym and to the arena. Smackdown is taping at the same place tomorrow."

"Okay, but I don't have anything clean to wear...I didn't realize that we were staying in a hotel." I said

"No worries, Jae. I'll take you to the mall in the morning and we will grab you some clothes before I head to the gym."

"How long am I going to be staying with you?"

"A few days, if that's OK?"

I looked over at Cody and smiled brightly "It's more than okay." Cody smiled at me and grabbed my hand as he sped down the highway and to the hotel where we would be staying for a few days.

Once Cody and I were checked in and settled into our gorgeous room, he ordered some room service and dessert for us to eat. The food arrived and I was surprised at all that Cody had ordered. We had seafood pasta, salad, wine to drink and chocolate lava cake for dessert.

"Wow, you didn't have to get all of this, Cody. Remember, I like simple."

"I know, but I don't feel like simple tonight. I want to treat you to something special." Cody pulled my chair out for me and we began to eat our dinner. And it was delicious. The wine paired perfectly with the food and I found myself drinking a couple more glasses than I should have.

"How was dinner?" Cody asked as we finished up eating.

"Delicious. I feel like a pig tho. Look at all I ate." I said softly.

"Jaelynn, what have I said about you talking like that? You look amazing. I wouldn't want you to look any other way." Cody pulled me close to him and gave me a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go get comfy." Cody took my hand and led me into the bedroom area. The bed looks soft and inviting; after such an eventful day, a good night sleep was just what I needed.

Cody climbed into the bed and motioned for me to join him. "Come on, Jae. Come lay next to me. I won't bite...unless you want me to."

"Someone is being suggestive, huh?" I giggled as I slowly crawled up to Cody. I snuggled up next to Cody and inhaled deeply enjoyed the delicious scent of Cody's cologne and the slight scent of his sweat.

"You look so beautiful," Cody said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Just so damn sexy."

"Oh please," I laughed

"Jae," Cody lifted my chin up so I could meet his gaze "you are the sexiest woman in the world...and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"Cody, I'm the lucky one." I whispered softly.

"I love you so much, Jaelynn." Cody said as he leaned in closer to me, his lips so very close to mine "so much." I closed my eyes and instantly felt Cody's lips pressed onto mine. Even though we had kissed before, there was something different about this kiss. There was more passion, more love, more intensity. I moved my body closer as I parted my lips for Cody's tongue to twirl with mine. The faint taste of chocolate and wine was alluring. I rolled over onto my back and Cody climbed on top of me, not breaking our kiss. I tugged on Cody's shirt and managed to pull it up and over his head. I tossed it off the side of the bed. It was at that moment that Cody briefly broke the kiss.

"Are you sure about this, Jae. Is this what you want to do?"

I gazed into Cody's eyes and curled my lips into a seductive little pout. I had never been more sure of anything in my life. "Just shut up and take me,"

"Well okay then," Cody pinned me down and pressed his lips onto mine even harder, his sweet tongue twirling with mine, making me moan softly. Cody broke the kiss and kissed and licked my neck. Oh, that was one of my weak spots. I purred and moaned as Cody licked and nipped at my neck. I could feel heat and wetness start to flow. God, I was getting worked up and he was just attacking my neck. Cody quickly tugged at my shirt and pulled it off of me revealing my purple bra.

"My God, these are beautiful," Cody breathed as he slowly unhooked my bra, releasing my massive breasts that were aching for Cody's touch. He leaned down and took my left nipple into his warm mouth. I sighed deeply and arched my back. He kissed and licked and gently nibbled at the hard brown nub. He gave my right breast attention as well, massaging it and twirling the nipple between his fingers.

Cody slid his body down and kissed and licked his way between my breasts and down my stomach. Any other time, I would feel self-conscious for someone seeing my not so flat stomach and my stretch marks but at this moment, I felt like a goddess and Cody Rhodes was worshiping my body. He made his way to the top of my jeans. He took his palm and grasped in between my legs.

"My my, Jae. Someone is getting a little worked up over here," Cody slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He slid them off my brown sugar legs revealing my skimpy purple thong. Cody took a deep breath and his eyes dilated "You smell so fucking sweet. I have to taste you." Cody ran a finger over my covered pussy and instantly felt the wetness and the heat. "Mmm, so wet baby..." Cody slowly slid my soaked thong off of my body and spread my thighs open revealing my smooth, wet slit. Cody licked his lips in anticipation of what he was about to savor. Cody gave me a sexy wink and dove his head in between my legs. Cody slid his hot, wet tongue over my folds and I instantly shuddered. It had been so long since anyone had been down there. Cody slid his tongue up and down my folds, sucking on them gently. I raised my hips to meet his mouth. I wanted more. Cody gazed into my eyes as he slowly slid two fingers deep inside of my slit. I cried out in pleasure as Cody pumped his magic fingers inside of me,

"Oh God, Cody...keep going...don't stop," I begged 'Taste me,"

"As you wish, baby," Cody continued to fuck me with his fingers as he lowered his lips back down and onto my swollen clit. I cried out as he licked and sucked on it, sending waves of pleasure all through my body.

"Yes, Cody...yes...just like that...I'm so close. Don't stop." Cody didn't stop. He pumped his fingers faster and sucked on my clit even harder. My toes started to curl and I could feel myself tighten...I was so damn close. "I'm right there, Cody...keep going..."

"Sorry baby, but I have to stop," Cody said gazing into my eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking my juices away. "God, you taste so sweet."

"Why...did you stop?!" I demanded. How dare he bring me so close and then take it away!

'Maybe I want you to suck me off for a while, you ever think about that?"

Hmm, it's like that, huh?" I asked. I didn't even allow Cody to get a word out. I pushed Cody down onto the bed and quickly started to undo Cody's jeans. I could see his cock aching to be released from the cottony cage it was trapped in. My mouth started to water at the thought of taking all of what Cody had to offer into my mouth. I bit down on my lower lip as I slowly removed Cody's boxer briefs. I gazed in awe as Cody's thick and hard cock flopped out, the tip shining with drops of pre-cum.

"You think you can handle all of this, baby?" Cody asked

"You tell me," I licked my lips and took all of Cody's massive cock into my mouth. I had to adjust just a bit to the length but I managed to get my rhythm. I bobbed my head up and down alternating my mouth and hands. I gazed up to see Cody's eyes closed and his mouth gaping open. He was enjoying was I was doing. I licked and sucked a little faster, enjoying the taste of Cody's cock in my mouth.

"Jae...god damn...Jae. You are so fucking good." Cody moaned as he rocked his hips to practically fuck my mouth with his cock. I didn't care. I loved every second of it. I continued to look at Cody as I sucked and licked. "Jae, baby if you keep on going like that, I'm gonna cum in your mouth."

"Hmmmmm-"

"Baby, seriously...I'm gonna cum"

"mmmmmmmm-"

"I have to fuck you. I want us to cum together." Cody pleaded. I gave his cock one final lick before I released him. Cody growled and pinned me down onto the bed, spreading my legs wide apart. Cody slid the head of his cock over my wet folds, teasing my still sensitive clit. "You want this inside of you, Jae?"

"Yes!" I cried out.

"You think you can take all of this?"

"Cody, shut the fuck up and fuck me already!" I demanded.

"As you wish, baby." Cody got into position and slid himself deep inside of my pussy. I cried out loudly. He filled me up so quickly with his width. "God damn, Jae...you are so fucking tight...damn baby you feel so fucking good." Cody pumped into me slow at first, allowing me to adjust to him and then he picked up the pace, pounding into me with such force. I dug my nails into Cody's back and cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck me Cody...fuck me baby..." I pleaded

"I am, baby...I am...does it feel good? Does my cock feel good inside of you?"

"Yes, baby yes! You feel so amazing" I cried out. "Make me cum baby, please?"

"I will, Jae, I will." Cody took his thumb and rubbed my clit. "Cum for me, Jaelynn..."

"Oh God, Cody...I'm so close..." I could feel myself tighten around him. My body started to heat up. I clawed at the bedsheets and squeezed my eyes shut "Cody...I'm gonna...gonna...oh God!" Cody pounded into me and I came and came hard. I could feel my juices flow from my body as a powerful orgasm took over.

"Oh shit, Jae..." I slowly opened my eyes to see Cody close his as he came deep inside of me. His hot seed shooting deep. Cody pumped a little more before collapsing onto the bed. Cody wrapped me up in his arms and kiss me deeply; I could taste myself on Cody's tongue and I didn't care.

"That was amazing," I breathed

"There are no words for how great that was, babe." Cody kissed me on the forehead and held me close. "So worth the wait."

"It just felt perfect."

"You are perfect, baby." Cody kissed me on the lips once again. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," I snuggled next to Cody and enjoyed the smell of his skin and the feeling of his body next to mine until I drifted off to sleep in his strong arms.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. As always, I would love to know what you think. Please comment and review. I will try not to have you wait as long for an update next time. ~~jaydiebelladonna**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) I told you I wouldn't make you wait too long for the next chapter!**

CODY's POV

I woke up the next morning expecting to roll right into Jaelynn's gorgeous body but I didn't. I didn't too much of it, I figured that she was in the living room area watching some TV waiting for me to wake up. I climbed out of bed and headed for the shower to freshen up, not that I didn't mind the fact that my entire body smelled like sex and Jaelynn's skin. I loved it. Last night was amazing. Everything felt just right. I had to calm myself down if I didn't want to spend 10 minutes jerking off in the shower. I shook the sexy thoughts of what Jaelynn and I had done out of my mind and finished cleaning up. I stepped out of the shower with my towel wrapped around my waist I headed to my suitcase to figure out what I wanted to wear. I decided on jeans and a blue shirt. Once I was all dressed, I headed into the living room area to see Jaelynn sitting on the couch, in her blue dress that she wore yesterday. It looked like she had taken the liberty to order some room service breakfast as well. As soon as she looked up and saw me standing there, her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Here's my little sex goddess," I said walking over to Jaelynn and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Sex goddess? Hardly?"

"Jae, don't even. I saw a different side of you last night..dare I say almost pornstar like. It was a major turn on."

Jaelynn smiled and shook her head "Last night was amazing, huh?"

"Words can't describe how great it felt to be with you in that way. It just felt so right."

"It really did. I kinda feel bad for the maids here though,"

"Why is that?" I asked sitting down next to my girl on the couch.

"Well, we did make a little mess on the sheets. I hope no one brings in a black light or anything."

I couldn't help but laugh "I'm sure they are used to stuff like that, Jae. Besides, I loved the mess that you made...that shows that I did a great job." I gave Jaelynn a couple kisses on her neck, remembering how much it turned her on last night. Maybe I could sneak in a morning quickie?

"Cody...baby breakfast is gonna get cold."

"Maybe I want something else to eat for breakfast?" I slid my hand on Jaelynn's exposed thigh.

"Patience, Cody, patience." Jaelynn gently moved my hand off of her thigh. "Besides, you still have to get me to the mall so I can get some clean clothes on."

"Ugh," I pouted.

"Oh, don't you even." Jaelynn laughed "Now, can we please enjoy this breakfast before it gets way too cold?"

"Babe, even if the food gets cold, I would still enjoy it."

"Why?"

"I'd be enjoying it with you." I really hoped that didn't come off too cheesy.

"Oh Cody," Jaelynn leaned over and gave me a kiss. I guess not. "I love you so much,"

"I love you more, Jae."

Once Jaelynn and I had finished breakfast, we headed off to the mall really quick so I could buy her some changes of clothes as I had promised. Jaelynn decided she wanted to get her clothes at a store called Torrid. I liked the selection of clothes that they had, although I would prefer to see Jaelynn in nothing at all.

"So, what is my limit on what I can spend?" Jaelynn asked as she started to eye some of the clothes.

"There is no limit. Buy what you want."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, have fun."

Jaelynn practically jumped into my arms and gave me a hug "Thanks baby!" I smiled as I watched Jaelynn head over to one of the displays. I took a seat in one of the chairs as Jaelynn began her shopping. Just a few minutes in, my cellphone started to buzz.

"Who the hell?" I unlocked my phone and saw that I had a message. As soon as I opened it, I instantly wished that I hadn't.

~~Hey Cody. How RU?(The EdenStiles)

_God Damn it! Not this! Not now!_ I swore. Maybe if I just said hi quickly, she would get the hint.

~~~Hello Eden.(CGRhodes)

There. I hit send and hoped that she would leave me alone. As I felt my phone buzz again, I knew that she didn't get the hint.

~~Look, I just wanted to apologize for what Danielle said to you and your girlfriend yesterday.(TheEdenStiles)

~~~Excuse me? Since when did you decide to be nice?(CGRhodes)

~~I just know that what she did was wrong. I didn't tell her to say anything to you guys.(TheEdenStiles)

~~~And I'm just supposed to believe you?(CGRhodes)

~~Yes Cody. I'm trying to bury the hatchet here. Do you accept my apology?(TheEdenStiles)

~~~Eden, I'm sorry but I don't trust you. Please don't text me again.(CGRhodes)

There. Now she should get the message. I didn't want anything to do with Eden. I was happy with Jaelynn and there was nothing that she could do or say to make me feel otherwise.

About a half-hour later, Jaelynn had picked out three new outfits to get her through the days that she would be staying with me. She had even picked out something to wear to the gym since that was our next destination. Jaelynn looked amazing in the dark blue top, black yoga pants and blue and black Converse shoes she wore. I know most guys think that girls look good in yoga pants, but Jaelynn? Damn, she looked good enough to eat. Ha, see what I did there? We were now on our way to the gym so I could get a quick workout in. Once we arrived and entered the gym, I noticed a few of my fellow wrestlers and even a couple of the Divas were there working out as well. Thankfully, there was no sign of Danielle or Eden. I went into the locker room to change really quick and then I headed over to the weight station and started work on my arms as Jaelynn headed over to one of the stationary bikes. I grabbed my phone and put on my timer to make sure that I got in a good workout. I placed it on a small table that was next to wear I was working out and I started to do some bicep curls. Halfway into my second rep. I noticed that Jaelynn had left the stationary bike area and was now working out on the lying leg lift machine. Seeing her in that position was quite a turn-on. All I could think about was that one part of that song: Face Down...Ass up. I shook that thought out of my head and watched her a little longer, it was at that moment when I saw that one of my fellow colleagues had walked over to the machine that Jaelynn was working on. It was Tyson Kidd. I watched them talk for a moment but eventually went back to my workout. Tyson was harmless. He was probably just being friendly. After a couple more sets, I headed over to another machine to workout a little more. As I walked over to that machine, I kept an eye on Tyson and Jaelynn as they kept talking.

About an hour later, I had gotten a decent workout and I was ready to head to the arena to see what I was in for tonight. I knew that I had to do taping for Superstars and Smackdown so I was going to be a busy guy. Jaelynn and I were just about to speed off to the arena when I realized something of mine was missing.

"Damn it," I swore

"What's wrong, babe?" Jaelynn asked.

"I think I left my phone in the gym." I said as I started to unbuckle my seat belt.

"No worries, I'll go get it for you." Jaelynn said.

"You will?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty anyway, I can go get something to drink and get your phone. I'll be right back." Jaelynn climbed out and headed into the gym, I smiled as I watched her walk away.

Jaelynn's POV

I reentered the gym and first stopped at the soda machine and got a bottled water to drink. I didn't realize all that working out would make me so damn thirsty. I hoped that I had dropped a few pounds with all those workouts I had done. I walked around to the stations that I knew Cody had worked out at in the search for his phone. As I neared the free weight station, I saw Cody's phone lying on a table. I grabbed it and saw that Cody had a missed message. Probably someone from work. As I headed out of the gym, Cody's phone buzzed again. Popular guy. I glanced down at the screen to see who was messaging him this time...what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

~~It was nice talking to you earlier. I really hope we can squash all this bad blood and move on and be friends.(TheEdenStiles)

I read and reread the message that Eden had sent. Talking to you earlier? When did that happen? Was it when I thought he was sleeping in the hotel room this morning? Was it when I was shopping? I had to calm down. I didn't want to blame Cody for something innocent. Maybe she was just apologizing for her bird faced friend being such a bitch to me and Cody earlier. I finalized that was what the message was about and went back to Cody.

"Find it?" Cody asked as I climbed into the car.

"Yup." I handed Cody his phone.

"Thanks babe." Cody said giving me a kiss. He didn't even look to see if he had any messages. He just tossed his phone into one of the cup holders. "Ready to head to the arena?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome, let's roll." Cody revved the engine and we sped off to the arena...all the while I couldn't help glazing back and forth at his cellphone and wondering what was going on.

**A/N: Oh boy! Jaelynn is getting suspicious of what Eden messaged Cody earlier. It's going to get even more drama filled in the next few chapters. Please keep reading and reviewing. It makes me quite happy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, so sorry for the long wait on this chapter and this update. Bad case of writers block. Hopefully I wont have you all wait as long for updates but work schedule and life may cause long waits. I appreciate those of you that are willing to work with me and wait for the updates. i hope you enjoy this next installment :)**

Cody and I had arrived at the arena about 90 minutes later. It kind of felt like we hadn't left. At least I was wearing different clothes this time. We had already had a light dinner in the cafeteria and Cody was on his way to Gorilla for the match he was going to tape for Superstars. As he had promised, Cody managed to get me a nice seat out by ringside so I could watch him in person; which was good for me so I didn't have to worry about seeing Danielle. I was quite glad that I had chosen to wear the black and white tank top and shorts I had picked up at Torrid. It was super warm in the arena. People were still filing in and finding their seats. I glanced at my phone to check the time, they had better hurry it up, the tapings were about to start soon. I wasn't sure when Cody's match was so I didn't dare get up to leave, if I wasn't out there when he came out, I knew he would be upset.

The first match was a Divas match. A Diva that I had talked to yesterday when I was watching Cody backstage, Alicia Fox was going against a pretty lady named Natalya. I really liked her style and her name. She was tough. Alicia gave her a run for her money but Natalya ended up winning. It was a decent match. After a video package and something for the kids in the crowd, it was advertised that Cody Rhodes was going to be in action next. My heart instantly did flip-flops. Even though had watched him wrestle so many times and that we were together, I still got excited when one of Cody's matches was about to happen.

Cody's entrance music hit and I jumped to my feet and clapped. The people around me couldn't understand why I was cheering for the heel. If they only knew. Cody did his heel gestures as he walked down the ramp and to the ring. He made his way over to the barricade and to where I was sitting. I was literally in the front row. If any of the wrestlers got too close to where I was sitting and went over the barricade, I would have them in my lap. That's how good of seats Cody got me. Once he was directly in front of me, he gazed at me quickly and flashed that perfect smile and winked right at me. I wanted to grab his face and kiss him right then and there but I resisted and smiled back at him. He grinned again before climbing the steel steps and entering the ring to await his opponent. I liked the beginning of the entrance music and it had decent words and a good beat. Once the opponent appeared on the stage, my heart sunk and my jaw dropped. Cody's opponent for this match was going to be Tyson Kidd!

I watching as Tyson walked down the ramp, giving high fives and smiling at the crowd. I had to admit that Tyson looked pretty good in his wrestling attire. Instead of trunks like Cody wore, Tyson had on a pair of dark blue wrestling shorts. The color looked really good on his tanned skin. I continued to look at Tyson as he made it towards where I was sitting. He looked to the crowd and saw me sitting right in front row. A huge smile appeared on his face. I quickly returned the smile and hoped that Cody didn't notice. He didn't as he was on the opposite side of the ring, talking smack to some fan in the crowd. Tyson climbed in the ring and that match started up soon after. Tyson and Cody had good chemistry in the ring and they kind of had similar styles from what I knew about Cody and what I had heard about Tyson. The match had started and Cody was laying into Tyson. It almost felt like he had a reason to be very angry with Tyson but it didn't. Maybe he just wanted to put on a good match for me. Cody then tossed Tyson out of the ring and he rolled and landed right in front of where I was sitting. I stood up to see if Tyson was okay. He lied there for a few moments before standing up and shaking the cobwebs loose. As soon as he got his footing, he looked up and his eyes met mine. I was frozen. What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't really acknowledge Tyson with Cody in the ring. Then again, Tyson and I were just friends. Tyson turned to look at Cody who was holding the ropes and waiting for Tyson to get back in the ring. An evil smirk grew on Tyson's face as he turned back to face me. Tyson boldly touched my face in a romantic gesture; he then gave me such a seductive and romantic smile that I couldn't help myself, I had to smile back. As soon as I did, I felt awful. I glanced up into the ring and saw the angry and rage that was spread across Cody's face. I wanted to ask Tyson what his problem was! Did he really just do this in front of Cody! Was he asking for a death wish?! I didn't even have time to process what had happened. Cody had climbed out of the ring and proceeded to slam Tyson's head into the barricade where I was standing. He paused to give me a quick stare as if to ask what the hell was going on. I just stood there and watched my boyfriend pummel my friend. This was just getting a little too much for me. I excused myself from my seat and I made my way back to the backstage area. I couldn't watch this anymore.

I arrived to Cody's dressing room and fell onto the couch still stunned by what had happened out there. Against my better judgment, I turned the TV on and saw that the match was still going on. Tyson had Cody in some sort of submission hold. I shook my head and started to not pay attention. Suddenly, I heard a phone buzz. I knew that it wasn't mine because it was in my shorts pocket. It must have been Cody's. Thinking that it could be important, I grabbed his phone and glanced to see around 8 new text messages...none of which were from me. Against my better judgment, I entered into Cody's text messages to see who had messaged him. As I read the messages back, my blood ran cold and my heart sunk to my feet.

~~I know I said that I wouldn't talk to you anymore but I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time we saw each other.(TheEdenStiles)

~~~ I hate to admit it but I have been thinking about it too.(CGRhodes)

~~You have! I'm so happy to hear that. I really miss you, baby.(TheEdenStiles)

~~~I've missed you too, Eden.(CGRhodes)

~~Oh Cody! Where did we go wrong? We were so great together. We can still be great together.(TheEdenStiles)

~~~I would love to, Eden but I am with Jaelynn now. I love her.(CGRhodes)

~~Do you, Cody? Do you really?(TheEdenStiles)

~~~Yes, Why?(CGRhodes)

~~Frankly, babe. I think that this Jaelynn girl is just a rebound. Think about it baby. You know where to find me. XOXO(TheEdenStiles)

~~I will.(CGRhodes)

It was a few moments that I realized that there were drops of water on the screen of Cody's phone. I was crying. I read and reread the texts between Cody and Eden and I couldn't believe. I finally let go and open myself up to someone and this is what I get from them? I couldn't think straight, I was crying and not breathing. I tossed Cody's phone back where I found it and collapsed into the couch and buried my face in my hands and sobbed. I even went so far as to pinch myself on the inner arm to see if this was a dream. It wasn't. I reached over and grabbed a couple of tissues to dry my eyes and blow my nose. I glanced up at the TV and saw that Cody had just won the match. That meant that he was going to be coming back here any minute. The last thing that I wanted to do was face Cody. I couldn't deal with him right now. In a fanatic panic, I grabbed all of my things and my purse and ran out of the locker room and outside. I stood outside and tried to catch my breath. I flagged down a cab and told the driver to take me to the nearest bar. I need a drink, or two to take my mind off of everything that had happened.

I arrived at a bar called Haze about 20 minutes later. I paid the driver and made sure that he could come and get me in an hour so he could take me back to my house. There was no way in hell that I was going back to the hotel with Cody. I climbed out of the cab, dragging my bag behind me and entered the bar. It was pretty quiet so I found a table off in the corner and flagged a person down and asked for a shot of tequila. I needed to drown this pain that I felt and some Jose Cuervo was the best thing to do that. The waitress brought me my shot and I downed it in one quick gulp. I of course asked for another. At that moment, I felt my phone buzz, I glanced down and saw that it was Cody calling me. Yeah, not happening. I sent him straight to voice mail. The waitress came back and passed me two shots of tequila. She gave me a smile and said that she hoped that I felt better and that the drinks were on her. I guess I really did look hurt and defeated. Either that or she was hitting on me. Either way, I thanked her, gave her a five dollar tip and downed my second shot.

"Jaelynn?" I heard a voice call out my name. It didn't sound like Cody so who the hell else would know my name here in the bar. I looked up and saw Tyson Kidd heading for my table.

"Tyson, hey." I said

"Funny catching you here. You here alone?"

"Yep. Wanna have a seat?" I offered

"Sure, thanks." Tyson sat down across from me. "Whatcha drinking on?"

"Jose Cuervo." I said slamming down my third shot.

"Damn! Is everything okay?" Tyson asked.

I wanted to tell him, God how I wanted to tell him but I didn't. "I'm fine. However, I do have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"What in the hell was up with that stunt you pulled out there during your match?!" I snapped. "Are you insane?"

"I wouldn't call it a stunt, Jaelynn."

"I would. You touched my face and smiled at me...during your match...with Cody!"

"Can I be frank?"

"Please."

"I did it because I wanted to. Look, I know that you are with Cody but I can't deny my feelings for you Jaelynn. There is just something about you that I am drawn to. You are such a beautiful woman and you just seem to be a great person. I like you, Jaelynn and I guess my heart overruled my brain and I just...did what I did."

I looked at Tyson, who had just poured out a secret that I knew he had been holding inside for quite sometime. This was all just way too much for me to handle. My boyfriend was texting his ex girlfriend and making it seem like he wanted to go back out with her and now here is someone that yes, I found quite attractive and nice who had just admitted to me that he liked me. What in the hell was I supposed to do? "DO you have anything to say?"

"Oh! Sorry, Tyson. Um, wow. So you like me?"

"I sure do. I was trying to send you subtle hints but I guess those weren't good enough."

"I frankly thought that you were just being nice to me." I said

"I was but I also have feeling for you, Jaelynn. I also have to just been open and honest with you as well,"

"Okay?"

"I'm separated. My ex-wife and I got separated a few months back. It just wasn't working out. She and I were just on different paths and she didn't understand the stress that I am under trying to get my career back on track. It's like she doesn't support me. I mean, yeah I know she is under a lot of pressure trying to get back into the Diva's title picture but she also should be open and willing to support me."

"Wait...Diva's title picture? Your wife...sorry ex-wife is a wrestler?"

"Oh yeah. I thought everyone knew."

"I'm new to the backstage wrestling scene, remember?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah right, Silly me." Tyson laughed. "Natalie is my ex. She wrestles as Natalya."

"Ah yeah, she had a match on Superstars right before yours." I said.

"Yup, that's her."

"Is it difficult having to work with her knowing that you aren't together?" I asked

"For the first couple of months, yes. It was awful. I just wanted to be away from her but being away from her would mean being away from something that I loved and that was competing. So I just had to focus on myself and my goals and ignore her...then you came along and I found someone else to occupy my time."

"Is that why you gave me your cell number that day we literally ran into each other?"

"What can I say? Love at first sight?" Tyson laughed.

"Oh, you're funny." I laughed back. I was having such a great time talking to Tyson that I completely forgot why I was so upset before.

"I'm serious, Jaelynn. I like you and I would like to get to know you better, if that's okay with you, I mean I know that you are with Cody and I don't want to impose upon your relationship-"

"Thanks for understanding." I said.

"Of course, I just wanted to put all my cards out there so you know where I'm coming from. I am being 100% open and honest with you. No secrets. I am single. Not seeing or talking to anyone else and I am interested in you. I don't want to come between you and Cody but as I said the first time I met you, if things go wrong with you and Cody, you know how to reach me." Tyson took my hand and placed a kiss upon it again. "Well, I guess I will head on over to the hotel and get some rest. You need a lift back to the hotel?"

"Um, no. I'm not going back to the hotel...I'm heading back home."

"You need a lift?" Tyson offered

"I have a cab waiting for me to take me back home."

"Oh okay," Tyson said a little defeated. "Will you be backstage for RAW or Smackdown anytime soon?"

"Um...I'm not too sure right now. Work schedule may not allow me to."

"I understand...well nice talking to you, Jaelynn." Tyson gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before he headed outside. If I wasn't confused before...I definitely was confused now.

**A/N: Thoughts? What do you think Jaelynn should do? Clear things up with Cody or should she see what Tyson has to offer her? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Comment, review follow...all that good stuff. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N~*~ Finally, after a long absence, I have returned with a new chapter! I'd like to once again thank Riley for her assistance with developing this chapter. I sincerely hope that you enjoy this~*~

CODY'S POV

I hit the Cross-Rhodes onto Tyson with a little more intensity than I ususally would give but I must admit, I was pissed out at Tyson. How dare he touch Jaelynn like that? I hooked his leg tightly and waited for the refree to count the fall. _1! 2! 3! _Match was over and I had won. As the ref raised my hand in victory, I turned to face where Jae was sitting and was surprised to see that she wasn't there. Perhaps she had went to the bathroom. Not thinking too much of it, I climbed out of the ring and headed to the back and to my locker room to see Jae and figure out what exactly was going on with her and Tyson.

When I got to my room, I opened the door and expected to see Jae sitting on the couch waiting for me. I was surprised and concerned when I didn't see her there. I concern grow to higher level when I noticed that none of her things were in the room. Jae was gone. I reached into my bag and grabbed my phone and dialed her number. It rang, and rang and rang and then went to voicemail. I ended the call and dialed again. This time it went straight to voicemail. What the hell was going on?!

'Jae! It's Cody. What is going on? Where are you? Why aren't you answering my calls.? Please call me back when you get this.' I send the message and fell onto the couch. My mind was spinning and I couldn't focus. At this point, I wasn't even too concerned about the Tyson issue. I wanted to know where Jaelynn had gone. A half-hour later, she still hadn't called or texted me back. I finally decided that just sitting here in my wrestling gear wasn't going to solve anything. I took a quick shower and gathered my things and headed off to my car. I decided to check at Jae's house first then maybe if she wasn't there, maybe she was back at the hotel.

It only took me around 20 minutes to get from the arena to Jaelynn's house. Yes, I was speeding and no, I didn't get pulled over. How? I have no clue. I parked on the curb and noticed that all of the lights in Jae's house were off. Maybe she was asleep? I took a risk rang the doorbell and waited for a response. I rang the doorbell again and finally the door opened but it wasn't Jaelynn that answered. It was Rylee.

"You really have some nerve coming over here right now." Rylee snapped. I was taken aback my her tone of voice. She was always so bubbly and happy, I have never seen her so upset.

"Rylee, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, we're gonna play the clueless card, huh?"

"I assure you I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hmph." Rylee put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "What the hell do you want, Cody?"

"Is Jae here?"

"What do you care?"

"Rylee, please. Is she here? I need to talk to her."

"Why? So you can lie to her some more?"

"Rylee, what are you talking about?"

"Seriously, stop with the clueless act. It's not cute. I see right through it."

"Rylee," I said with force in my voice "I seriously don't know what you are talking about."

Rylee looked at me and sighed deeply. She closed the door behind her and stood outside with me on the porch. "You really don't know what's going on?"

"No, I swear to you. I have no idea."

"Why did you lie to Jae?"

"Lie to Jae? About what?"

"Everything! You said that you loved her and that you would never hurt her and yet, that's exactly what you did. What? Did you say all those things to just get her in bed? Typical man."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! How the hell did I lie or hurt her?"

"She read the texts you send to Eden. She knows everything."

"The texts I sent to Eden? The only thing I sent to her was that I told her to stop contacting me."

"Bullshit, Rhodes." Rylee snapped. "You told her that you still loved her and that you missed her. That doesn't sound like telling her to stay away from you."

"I did not say that to Eden! I wouldn't say that to her! I'm in love with Jae."

"Really? So you didn't send anything like that to Eden? Check your phone then. Go on, if you are so sure of yourself, check it."

I could tell that Rylee wasn't going to give up. I sighed and pulled my phone from my jeans pocket. I went to the text messages and read them...and my blood ran ice cold. There it was. Numerous messages from me to Eden...saying exactly what Rylee said they did.

"What the fuck is this?!" I yelled "I didn't send this shit!"

"Sure you didn't, Cody..." Rylee said

"I'm serious, Rylee! Why the fuck would I send something like this to my ex when I am in love with Jae?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you are a typical guy that wants to play the field. You wanted to sweet talk Jae and get her to believe that you really had feeling for her just so you could get some ass."

"Rylee! God damn it! I am not like that at all! You've got to believe me."

"Prove it. Make me believe you."

And how the hell was I going to do that? I scrolled through the texts that Rylee and Jae thought that I sent. My blood boiled and all I felt was rage. I couldn't believe someone would think that I would send something like this to Eden! I continued to scroll until I reached the last real message that I had sent to Eden. "Here, read this. This is the last thing that I sent to Eden. Why would I send something about wanting to be with her when I just told her that I didn't want anything to do with her?"

"This proves nothing."

"Look, here,"I showed Rylee another messge. Look at how I wrote this one out."

"Yeah, so?"

"Now," I scrolled to the texts that Rylee thought I sent "look at this message. I don't write like this at all. You can go through my other messages to see my writing style. It's not like this at all. I didn't write these. Here, take my phone and read some other messages. I've got nothing to hide."

Rylee took my phone and scrolled through it. I tried to watch her face for some sort of reaction but there was none. "Well, do you believe me now?"

"Cody, I...I'm so sorry." Rylee said. "I'm so sorry that I accused you."

"It's okay, Rylee. You are just protecting Jae, like you always do. But you have to believe me, I would never hurt Jae like that."

Yeah, um I see that."

"Great! So is Jaelynn here?"

"Yeah, she got here a few minutes ago...but I don't think you should see her right now."

"Why is that?"

"She's been drinking...she overdid it."

"I don't care, Rylee. I need to talk to her."

"If you say so," Rylee opened the door and went inside to get Jaelynn. A few moments later, Jaelynn arrived in the doorway. I could tell that she had been drinking and she had been sleeping. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had a tanktop and pajama pants on.

"What the hell do you want?" Jaelynn said with a slurring of her words.

"Jae, please I need to talk to you."  
>"No! You don't need to talk to me...you need to talk to your girlfriend, Eden. She's the one you love. Not me."<p>

"Baby, that's not true at all."

"Bullshit! I read those messages you sent to her...saying all of those things just to have sex with me. You never meant anything that you said to me. I am just a rebound to you."

"Jaelynn, please,"

"Go away, Cody. Just go away. I don't want to talk or see you again." Jaelynn slammed the door in my face and on my heart. A moment later, Rylee came back to the door.

"I told you..."

"She doesn't mean that, does she?" I asked, trying to hold back emotion.

"Honestly, Cody, I don't know. She's really hurt and she feels betrayed."

"But you know the truth! You can help me tell her?"

"I can try but Jae is a stubborn girl. Once she sets her mind to something, it's like pulling teeth to get her to change her mind."

"Rylee, I am going to do everything that it takes to win her back. I need to prove to her that everything that I said to her was for real. I love her. Jae is the best thing that has happened to be in such a long time. I am not going to give up on her that easily."

A/N: Oh boy! The fallout of the texts has happened! Do you think Cody can convince Jaelynn to believe him? And where do you think Tyson will fit into this? Please leave those comments and reviews! Thanks!


End file.
